The Chosen Angel
by ssnowish
Summary: CHAP 7! EXO mempertemukan 12 orang terpilih dan Kai salah satunya. Dimulai dari pertemuan dengan 'malaikat'-nya, hingga perkenalannya dengan teman sebangkunya yang mempunyai kekuatan aneh. Bagaimana cerita Kai selanjutnya? KaiLu , HunHan . BOYxBOY . EXO
1. Chapter 1

_ALERT ALERT ._

_Yang mungkin kenal diriku atau mungkin yang tidak kenal. Saya adalah author yang belum kelar fic yang satu tapi udah bikin fic baru lainnya, tehee_

_Dikarenakan, tangan ini gatel pengen banget nulis fic tentang EXO_

_-Author baru kena demam EXO-_

_Bias author sih si Luhan ~ tehee ...my cutie prince_

_Nah berhubung kayaknya aku lihat di ffnet ini belum marak fic EXO, jadi Stella datang untuk menyemarakkan :D_

_Chapter 1 ini keseluruhan memakai sudut pandang dari KAI . Dan jujur, ini pertama kali Stella bikin fic genre nya Fantasy gini, semoga nggak terjadi kesulitan dalam membuatnya yah /pray /pray._

_Happy Reading all !_

* * *

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairing will revealed on next chapter**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

Jari-jari lentik-nya menyapu rambut coklat terang milik-nya dengan sempurna.

Aku terpana.

Ia menyadari aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Dengan cepat aku berpikir untuk mengalihkan pandanganku tetapi keinginanku terhenti ketika ia tersenyum cerah kepadaku.

Tuhan , lihatlah makhluk yang Kau ciptakan itu. Senyum selembut malaikat, orbs mata yang hitam pekat , wajah yang mungil.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyebutnya _'Malaikat-ku'_

Tatapan matanya yang polos membuatku berpikir untuk mulai sekarang melindungi dirinya bahkan ketika aku belum mengenal namanya.

Setan-setan pun mulai membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat pipiku berwarna merah, _'cium bibir mungilnya sekarang juga'_

Kugelengkan kepalaku, menepis semua bisikan setan itu. Kulihat dirinya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Aku yang menyadari bahwa dia sedari tadi masih memperhatikan tingkahku _-yang semakin aneh-_ hanya tertunduk malu dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Apa aku harus menghampirinya sekarang ?

"Hyung!"

Aku melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi memanggil dan menghampiri malaikat-ku. Wajah pria itu lumayan tampan, hidung mancung,kulit putih dan bersih, mata kecilnya menatap malaikat-ku khawatir.

"Hyung sedang apa kau disini, yang lain mencarimu daritadi", tangan pemuda itu menggenggam lengan malaikat-ku erat. Alisku mengerut melihat tindakannya.

Mata malaikat-ku yang tadinya menatapku sekarang berjengit kaget karena pemuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba menghampiri dan mencengkeram tangannya kuat.

Pemuda tinggi itu melihat ke arahku, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Tapi ia berlalu dan seperti menganggapku tidak ada disitu.

"Ayo hyung segera masuk, Kris-hyung sudah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu", dengan paksa, pemuda itu menarik lengan malaikat-ku dan pergi begitu saja.

Hatiku berdesir kosong saat malaikat-ku dan _pemuda-yang-seperti-bodyguard-nya_ itu menghilang dari hadapanku

_Cih, Sialan._

0o0o0o0o

**_KAI'S POV_**

Itu ceritaku tadi pagi, saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah baru ku. _EXO Senior High School_.

Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi sejak kecil aku punya nama panggilan yang lebih singkat, Kai.

Ini adalah tahun kedua ku di tingkat senior. Orang tua-ku tiba-tiba menginginkan aku pindah ke sekolah ini dan sejujurnya itu membuatku kaget. Karena sekolah ini sangatlah elit dan aku tidak menyangka aku langsung diterima disini tanpa harus tes atau syarat apapun.

Orang tua-ku memang misterius.

Dan begitulah, hari ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Suasana baru? Aku tidak peduli, aku melewati hidup di sekolah dengan terlalu santai. Hidup ini harus dibuat santai, ya kan?

Sifatku memang begini, dibilang murid sopan juga tidak, mungkin lebih menjurus ke _murid-yang-terlalu-santai_. Aku tidak mudah tertarik dengan sesuatu, maka dari itu aku terkenal terlalu cool di sekolah.

Pertama aku melewati gedung sekolah ini, hmm, tipikal sekolah elit biasa. Aku tidak terlalu terpesona. Hanya saja ada satu tower yang terlihat unik di sudut kanan sekolah, tower itu mempunyai lonceng yang amat besar di puncaknya.

Selain itu? Hanya para siswa yang berceloteh, berlari, berkelahi, dan juga yang memandangiku penasaran daritadi.

_DEG._

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih bersinar dari matahari di hadapanku. Ia sedang sibuk menempel sesuatu di papan pengumuman depan koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan orang yang melewatinya . Sepertinya ia cukup populer.

Mataku tak berkedip terus menatapnya.

Senyumnya , matanya .

Malaikat-ku

0o0o0o0o

"Kim Jongin silahkan duduk di sebelah Tao"

Jung-songsaenim menunjuk ke arah bangku kedua dari belakang. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku-ku.

Pemuda berambut hitam dan acak-acakan dengan pandangan mata yang tajam itu bernama Tao. Teman sebangkuku.

"Hai, aku Tao!", tidak kusangka ternyata dia seceria ini, dari penampilannya aku kira dia orang yang jutek dan pendiam.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku Kai, salam kenal"

Satu alisnya terangkat, "Tapi..tadi songsaenim bilang namamu-"

"Oh, Kai nama panggilanku, kau boleh memanggilku Kai saja"

Tao hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' tanda mengerti.

Pelajaran berlalu dengan sangat membosankan, ternyata pelajaran di sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolahku yang lama. Lalu kenapa appa harus memindahkanku kesini?

Kusandarkan punggungku ke-kursi lebih dengan malas, kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan musik saja. Kupasang _earphone_ ke telingaku, merasakan musik berdentum masuk ke dalam pendengaranku, dan hingga tidak sadar bahwa bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kurasakan Tao menepuk bahu-ku. "Hei"

Aku lepaskan _earphone_ dari telingaku dan menanggapi panggilan Tao, "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau cukup populer ya"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak lihat daritadi murid wanita di kelas memandangmu dengan mulut terbuka selama pelajaran?", Tao terkekeh geli. Dan aku hanya tersenyum kecil mengangkat bahuku, "Yah,namanya wanita"

Tao masih terkekeh melihat reaksiku.

"Tapi ada yang lebih parah darimu, dia dikejar-kejar banyak wanita dan juga pria"

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?"

"Dia setingkat di atas kita, nanti aku kenalkan padamu . Namanya-", belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Tao terlihat serius membacanya, dan seketika wajahnya menunjukkan ke-kaget-an yang luar biasa. Mata sipitnya melebar dan mulutnya lagi-lagi terbuka lebar.

Aku menatapnya heran, memang apa isi pesan yang dibacanya? Sampai reaksinya seperti itu.

_Grep!_ Tangan Tao melesat mencengkeram bahuku. "Kau..kau yang bernama KIM JONGIN? KAI?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, bukankan baru saja tadi Jung-songsaenim memperkenalkan namaku? "I-iya. Bukankah kita tadi sudah berkenalan? Kenapa kau kaget begini?", aku makin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah teman baruku ini.

Tao mengguncang bahuku hebat, "ASTAGA jadi kau Kai ! Kim Jongin! Oh!"

Aku semakin heran melihat tingkahnya ini, "Iya aku Kim Jongin, hei ada apa denganmu. Hei, lepaskan aku"

"Kai, diam sebentar", tiba-tiba dia meng-instruksi-ku untuk diam. Padahal jelas-jelas daritadi yang ribut dia sendiri.

Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya dan berdiri diam.

"Perhatikan aku"

Aku menatap mata Tao tajam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang berkonsentrasi.

Pandangan di sekitarku tiba-tiba terlihat biru. Perasaan di dadaku semakin aneh, tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Ugh!", aku terbungkuk memegangi dadaku. Ada sesuatu yang sesak di dadaku dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ku pandang lagi sekitarku , dan aku sukses dibuat terpana.

Dua murid wanita yang sedang berbincang di luar jendela terlihat mematung, meninggalkan gambaran wajah mereka dengan bibir terbuka dan tangan yang di angkat ke atas.

Tiga murid pria yang tadinya berlari sekarang juga membeku atau lebih tepatnya mematung.

Tetesan air dari air minum yang tumpah di bangku sebelahku juga ikut membeku.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya tidak bergerak?

"Tao?", aku tersadar, harusnya Tao masih ada dihadapanku. "Tao?", kupanggil dia dua kali memastikan agar dia mendengar panggilanku. Keringat mulai menetes di pelipis-ku, aku mulai panik.

"Hei", seseorang menepuk bahuku dan sukses membuatku melompat kaget. Tao berdiri di belakangku dengan cengirannya.

Kudorong tubuh Tao ke tembok, "Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan cepat jelaskan!", aku berteriak dan masih merasakan rasa sesak di dadaku ini.

"Hei tenang tenang, aku hanya mengetes sesuatu"

"Tes apa hah? I-ini, kenapa semuanya berhenti, ke-kenapa…argh!", aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

Tao menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang tadi aku dorong, membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel. "Berarti kau benar adalah Kai. Tidak salah lagi. Aku sudah membuktikannya, dan aku harus segera melaporkan ini pada Kris-hyung", gumam Tao seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku menatap Tao dengan tidak percaya, apa dia bilang? Membuktikan apa? Kris-hyung? Siapa itu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

Sesaat Tao menutup matanya dan semua kembali normal. Suara derapan kaki di koridor, tertawa para murid, dan tetesan air mulai terdengar kembali.

Aku masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. _This is freak !_

Tao tidak memberiku aba-aba dan langsung menarikku keluar kelas. "Ayo ikut aku, kukenalkan kau pada yang lain"

"H-hei!"

Tao tetap tidak mendengar penolakanku dan menyeretku mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku hanya pasrah karena sisa rasa sesak di dadaku masih ada.

_'Kris-hyung?'_

_'Oh, aku ingat, pemuda tinggi yang mendekati malaikat-ku tadi pagi juga menyebut nama itu'_

_'Memangnya siapa dia?'_

0o0o0o0o0

"Kris"

Namja yang sangat tampan, dengan atmosfer berbeda dari yang lainnya berdiri dihadapanku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Tao mendorong bahuku, mengisyaratkan untuk membalas jabatan tangan seseorang bernama Kris ini.

Dengan ragu aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Kai", balasku masih dengan tampang sok _cool_ yang khas dariku.

Namja bernama Kris itu tidak tersenyum, dan wajahnya benar-benar tidak ada ekspresi,tapi juga tidak mengerikan. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya _hyung_ karena semua orang juga memanggilnya begitu.

"Pasti Tao tidak menjelaskan padamu mengapa kau dibawa kesini", Kris-hyung melirik datar pada Tao lalu kepadaku.

"Tapi hyung, aku lupa habisnya kalian tidak memberitahu info apapun tentang anggota baru kita!", Tao membela diri

"Hei, aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin malam ya!", seorang namja yang tidak kukenal satu lagi datang mencubit lengan Tao. Tao berjengit .

"Aw kau jahat sekali Chanyeol! Aku kan lupa apa yang kau bicarakan kemarin, kau terlalu cepat sih bicaranya"

Sekali lagi, pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu menggetok kepala keras Tao. Lalu ia tersenyum ke arahku, oh bukan, lebih tepatnya cengiran. Sepertinya namja satu ini sama-sama aneh seperti Tao.

"Hai, aku chanyeol. Aku yang menguasai api disini"

Aku menjabat tangannya, "Hai aku Kai. Aku….eh? Apa? Api?", sontak kulepaskan tanganku dari tangannya dan menatapnya aneh. Tapi yang bernama Chanyeol itu tetap dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Tao, Chanyeol. Kalian lebih baik keluar panggilkan yang lain. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai", Kris-hyung menengahi semua kekacauan ini.

"Baik!", Tao dan Chanyeol berdua terlihat senang dan berebutan berlari keluar. Kris-hyung terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tingkah para junior-nya itu.

"Nah, Kai, kita harus mulai darimana?"

0o0o0o0

Kris-hyung memang terlihat sekali cocok sebagai seorang pemimpin, kata-kata yang dijelaskan singkat tetapi sangat mudah diterima dengan akal sehat. Walaupun sebenarnya dari dalam hatiku masih enggan mempercayai apa yang baru saja dijelaskan oleh Kris-hyung.

_Magic-elements?_

Apa kalian semua bisa mempercayai itu ?

Di sekolah ini dikumpulkan dua belas orang terpilih yang mempunyai kekuatan tersendiri dalam diri masing-masing orang. EXO High School sengaja dengan cara apapun untuk mengumpulkan kedua belas orang ini dan menjadi suatu prajurit teratas yang bekerja pada perusahaan negara bernama SM.

Kris-hyung sendiri di rekrut oleh EXO sejak sekolah menengah. Saat itu ia berumur 13 tahun dan sedang liburan di Canada ,dimana secara tiba-tiba orang dari EXO datang dan menawari (kalau tidak ingin disebut _memaksa_) untuk masuk ke EXO Junior High School.

Begitupun anggota lainnya yang memiliki cerita tersendiri kenapa mereka bisa berkumpul di sekolah ini.

Tentu tidak hanya dua belas orang ini yang punya kekuatan. Beberapa orang lain diketahui mempunyai kekuatan juga, dan inilah hal yang ditakutkan oleh pemerintah Korea. Mereka membentuk suatu perkumpulan bernama _Dark-D_ yang akhir-akhir ini mulai meresahkan karena bertindak kejahatan dengan membunuh satu-persatu petinggi negara.

SM sebagai perusahaan yayasan bagi EXO School meneliti dan menemukan bahwa kekuatan yang bersifat cerah ada pada kami berdua-belas.

Kami? Ya, ajaib-nya _-kata Kris-hyung_- aku juga termasuk.

Inilah yang aku bingungkan. AKU? Sejak kapan aku punya kekuatan? Kekuatan apa? Kekuatan untuk dance selama 8 jam berturut-turut? Itu sih aku memang punya, karena hobiku sejak kecil adalah dance.

"Kami sudah terkumpul sebelas orang, dan sisanya tinggal satu, yaitu kau"

Lagi-lagi aku menelan ludahku. Apa ini alasan Appa dan Umma memindahkanku kesini?

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kekuatan apa yang kau miliki"

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Coba kau lihat lukisan yang terpajang di sebelah sana", Kris-hyung menunjuk lukisan besar di tengah ruangan. Jujur, ini lukisan terbesar yang pernah aku lihat. Lukisan itu menggambarkan satu plakat besar yang terbagi-bagi menjadi dua belas. Berwarna emas terang. Tiap bagian berisi guratan-guratan hitam yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Itu adalah 12 lambang kami", Kris-hyung berjalan mendekati lukisan itu, aku secara reflek mengikutinya. "Yang tersisa adalah ini, milikmu", jari telunjuk Kris-hyung menunjuk pada satu lambang aneh yang jika tidak ada tulisan disitu aku tidak akan mengerti apa arti dari gambar tersebut.

"Teleportasi?"

Kris-hyung mengangguk. "Milikmu adalah teleportasi. Mungkin terdengar sederhana tapi kekuatanmu adalah yang paling diperhitungkan selain milik Luhan dan Tao"

Alisku terangkat mendengar nama Tao. Oh iya, aku lupa, Tao juga berarti memiliki kekuatan.

"Kau pasti sudah merasakan kekuatan Tao bukan?", Kris-hyung menghela nafasnya seperti membicarakan kelakuan nakal anak-nya sendiri.

"Oh!", aku teringat sesuatu, "Yang tadi itu? Yang semua benda menjadi berhenti dan mematung?"

"Manipulasi waktu, itulah kekuatannya"

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak terkena dampaknya?"

"Kau perkecualian, orang pemegang kekuatan teleportasi tidak akan mempan dengan manipulasi waktu Tao. Maka dari itu tadi Tao mengecek kebenaranmu sebagai anggota terkahir dengan kekuatannya tadi. Mungkin kalian bisa menjadi lawan yang hebat", Kris-hyung tertawa kecil.

Wow, dia tertawa ?

"Tapi tadi saat dia menggunakan kekuatannya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak", aku meremas seragamku sekali lagi, menandai rasa sakit yang tadi kualami.

Kris-hyung menatapku sebentar, "Mungkin….", ia duduk di tempatnya kembali. "Mungkin itu karena kau belum terbiasa dan belum pernah menggunakan kekuatanmu sama sekali. Jadi tekanan kekuatan Tao sangat berdampak bagimu"

Aku menutup mataku, dan mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan orang ini semuanya benar? Atau sebenarnya aku yang gila?

"Kris-hyung…bolehkah..aku melihat kekuatanmu?", aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus membuktikan bahwa ceritanya sedari tadi bukanlah bualan belaka.

Kris-hyung hanya menarik nafas sebentar , ia merentangkan tangannya ke samping badan dan wajahnya damai menatap atas, dan kakinya…...KAKINYA !

Dia melayang !

Ini kenyataan ! Mataku hampir lepas gara-gara apa yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Perlahan Kris-hyung mulai menurunkan badannya kembali. "Kekuatanku adalah terbang, aku bisa melayangkan diriku, sejauh apapun dan secepat apapun"

Mulutku berucap_ 'wow'_ tanpa suara dan masih mencerna, bahwa semua yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya giliranmu untuk menunjukkan kekuatan teleportasimu"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menggunakannya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya!", sumpah demi apapun, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku mempunyai kekuatan ini.

"Coba tutup matamu, konsentrasi dan pusatkan pikirkan. Coba bayangkan ruangan disudut sana, teleportasilah kesana", Kris-hyung memberi pengarahan kepadaku.

Kucoba menutup mataku, konsentrasi, dan menyuruh ragaku untuk segera berpindah ke sudut ruangan. Dahiku mengerut, keringatku menetes.

Nihil.

Kucoba sekali lagi. Tetapi tetap nihil.

"Argh!", aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, "Mungkin kalian salah orang"

Kris-hyung menahan lenganku, "Jangan menyerah, coba sekali lagi"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ada apa dengan ini semua, siapa tahu mereka memang salah orang. Aku sedari tadi tidak bisa berpindah kemanapun, bergerak satu senti saja tidak.

"Hyung kami kembali !", suara Chanyeol yang berat dan keras itu menggema di ruangan. Aku dan Kris-hyung menatap ke arah pintu.

Tao berlari ke arah Kris-hyung , "Hyung hyung ! Aku sudah membawa semua anggota lengkap!", Tao berkata dengan bangga.

Chanyeol melemparnya dengan kertas, "Hei aku kan juga ikut membantu!"

Sejenak aku melupakan kekesalanku dengan melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Satu persatu orang yang terlihat asing dimataku memasuki ruangan. Sepertinya mereka sudah mendengar ceritaku dari Tao, karena mereka langsung tersenyum menyapaku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana hyung?", seseorang dengan tatapan sangat lembut itu bertanya pada Kris-hyung.

"Oh Lay, aku sudah menjelaskan semua pada Kai. Tetapi masalahnya ia masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya"

Namja yang disebut Kris-hyung bernama Lay itu tersenyum lembut dan menatapku, "Coba sekali lagi kau pasti bisa"

Kenapa semua orang seperti seakan memaksaku untuk bisa? Kalau memang ternyata mereka salah orang bagaimana? Aku menggeleng, "Aku sudah mencobanya berulang kali tadi, tetapi tetap tidak bisa"

Lay menepuk bahuku pelan, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya ia mengerti perasaanku.

"Kenapa hanya sepuluh? Mana Luhan dan Sehun?", Kris-hyung terlihat menghitung jumlah anak buahnya. Dan memang, ditambah aku, jumlahnya hanya sepuluh orang, berarti kurang dua orang lagi.

Tao terlihat melongok ke arah pintu "Luhan-hyung dan Sehun tertinggal di belakang... Oh itu dia mereka datang!"

Dua orang namja membuka pintu dan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

_DEG_

Dia...

_DEG DEG DEG_

Itu kan…..malaikat-ku ?

Malaikat-ku ada di hadapanku! Dia…salah satu diantara dua belas yang terpilih!

Ini bukan omong kosong, ini adalah kebetulan yang tidak terduga

Aku menatapnya intens, dalam, dan sama sekali tidak berkedip. Senyum-nya, matanya yang polos dan bersinar tidak berubah dari tadi pagi. Sempurna.

Dalam beberapa detik aku merasakan disekitarku tidak bersuara dan buram. Telingaku berdenging cepat. Dan aku menemukan wajahku sudah berjarak 10cm di hadapan wajah malaikat-ku.

Semua mata menatapku _shock_. Begitupun sepasang mata malaikat di hadapanku ini, matanya tidak berkedip dan kaget menatapku.

"Kai….?"

Suara Kris-hyung terdengar tapi terasa lebih jauh.

_Loh?_

"Kai….kau ber-teleportasi?"

Aku tersadar. Baru saja aku berteleportasi.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, aku berteleportasi tanpa sadar sesaat setelah melihat malaikat-ku muncul dihadapanku. Dan sekarang jarak di antara kami menjadi sangat sedikit. Dadaku berdegup kencang hingga aku takut semua orang bisa mendengarnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba satu tangan dengan kasar mendorongku menjauh dari malaikat-ku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Luhan-hyung ? !"

**TBC**

* * *

**Raaaawr . Fic apaan ini ! **

**Jika berkenan mohon review-nya ya :)**

**Terimakasih banyak .**


	2. Chapter 2

*Evil stare*

Author baru bisa update sekarang. Jangan bunuh sayaaaaaa!

Buat yang mungkin udah lupa sama ceritanya, bisa baca previous chapter dulu , tehee.

Oh iya, ada yang pertamanya masih bingung ya, kenapa ada kekuatan-kekuatan gitu. Soalnya kan ini berdasarkan MV nya EXO-MAMA. Mereka punya lambang dan kekuatan sendiri-sendiri (kalo sekarang semua pasti udah tau kan ya?)

Bagi yang belum, ini ada list kekuatan mereka :

**Kai - Teleportation (teleportasi)**

**Chanyeol - Flame (Api) **

**SuHo - Water(Air)**

**D.O. - Earth (Bumi/Tanah(?))**

**Baekhyun - Light (Cahaya)**

**Sehun - Wind (Angin)**

**Luhan - Telekinesis and/or Telepathy (menggerakan semua benda dengan pikiran, dan nanti ditambah dia bisa masuk ke pikiran orang/telepati)**

**Kris - Flight (terbang, tapi disini Kris nggak cuma bisa terbang, tapi dia nanti punya spirit yang bisa di summon :) )**

**Lay - Healing (penyembuhan)**

**Tao - Time Control**

**Chen - Lightning (Petir)**

**Xiu Min - Frost (Es/kekuatan untuk membekukan)**

**_Jadi, Stella emang bikin cerita fantasy ini berdasarkan konsepnya om Soo Man juga ,hehe._**

**_Terus, jujur aja, Stella makin bingung, mau bikin hunhan atau KaiLu ini buat endingnya...soalnya stella makin cinta sama hunhan, tapi cinta juga sama kailu. Tapi berhubung cerita ini masih panjang, jadi ya nanti Stella pikir-pikir lagi deh._**

**_Tapi...ada yang request luhan sama Tao juga, aduh binguuuuung. Luhan salah sih cocok sama semua member -_-_**

**_Lalu, buat yang nanyak HunHan pacaran apa enggak di cerita ini...jawabannya enggak, mereka deket masih selayaknya kakak-adik aja. Dimana si adik yang terlalu overprotective sama kakaknya :D_**

**_Untuk semua yang review, saya bahagia sekaliiiii :") terimakasih untuk review-nya, dan semua yang masih mau nunggu fic nya stella._**

**_So, this is chapter 2 :) !_**

* * *

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairing will revealed on next chapter**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

_Aku tersadar. Baru saja aku berteleportasi._

_Yang jadi masalah adalah, aku berteleportasi tanpa sadar begitu melihat malaikat-ku itu muncul dihadapanku. Dan sekarang jarak di antara kita hanya sedikit. Dadaku berdegup kencang._

_Tetapi tiba-tiba satu tangan dengan kasar mendorongku menjauh dari malaikat-ku_

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepada Luhan-hyung ?"_

* * *

**KAI'S POV**

Badanku sempat terhuyung ke belakang , tetapi Kris-hyung segera menangkapku.

Aku masih terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda itu , kutatap matanya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Wajah pemuda itu tampak menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri.

"Sehunnie…", malaikat-ku menahan lengan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu. Mata bulat-nya memandang khawatir padaku lalu pada Sehun. "Jangan kasar begitu….", Ia mengelus sebentar rambut pemuda Sehun itu, dan pemuda itu hanya menunduk setelahnya. Menyisakan perasaan aneh di dadaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", sang malaikat-ku bertanya dengan sinar kekhawatiran di mata-nya yang terlihat sangat-sangat imut. Membuat tinta merah di tulang pipiku terpancar, gugup , aku hanya mengangguk seadanya.

Kris-hyung berdehem mencairkan suasana. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan membenarkan posisiku berdiri di sebelahnya. Semua anggota juga mulai memperhatikan Kris-hyung , aura pemimpin.

"Baiklah, kita semua sudah lengkap. Aku ingin kita memperkenalkan diri kalian satu-persatu pada Kai, anggota baru kita"

Kris-hyung menepuk punggungku, "Nah Kai, pertama kali perkenalkan dirimu dulu"

Aku menatap mereka satu-persatu dengan _nervous_ tapi topeng _'sok cool'-_ku selalu bisa kupasang dengan benar. Aku sedikit membungkuk, bagaimanapun aku harus telrihat agak sopan didepan orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan yang _–mungkin-_ siap menyerangku kapan saja _–berpikir ini saja membuatku bergidik sendiri-_, "Namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kai", aku menatap Kris-hyung mencari bantuan, "Ng….aku…"

"Dia pemegang kekuatan teleportasi", Kris-hyung meneruskan kalimatku, sepertinya dia memaklumi diriku yang masih canggung untuk membicarakan tentang kekuatanku sendiri.

Kris-hyung memberi isyarat mata kepada namja berambut kriting yang sangat tinggi _–walau tidak setinggi Kris hyung-_. Namja itu malah memberikan cengiran polosnya, aku sepertinya sudah berkenalan dengannya tadi. "Hai Kai ! Sepertinya kita sudah berkenalan, tapi sebelum Kris-hyung melayangkan tatapan mengerikannya itu lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri dulu sekali lagi" , deretan putih giginya terpampang jelas membuatku sedikit terkekeh. Kris-hyung malah semakin menatap tajam dirinya. "Namaku Chanyeol, elemen-ku api, aku tidak sabar memperlihatkannya padamu!", ia melompat-lompat kegirangan, tetapi namja disebelahnya terlihat menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya diam agar tidak berbuat yang memalukan. "Oh iya, aku kelas 3-A dan sekelas dengan orang ini", ia merangkul paksa pundak namja disebelahnya itu.

Kelas tiga? Berarti dia seniorku, sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya hyung mulai sekarang.

"Aish, kau memalukan sekali Yeol!", namja disebelah Chanyeol-hyung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah menyebabkan Chanyeol-hyung semakin gencar menggodanya. Hm? Kurasa hubungan dua orang itu sangat baik.

"Nah Kai! Kalau yang ini namanya Baekhyun ! Ayo ayo perkenalkan, dia teman bermainku yang sangat menarik", Chanyeol-hyung tak pernah melepaskan cengiran mengerikannya itu. Baekhyun-hyung mendengus kesal karena kelakuan teman _'bermain'_ nya itu, mulutnya membentuk bisikan _'jangan membuatku malu'_ yang tetap dibalas cengiran nakal dari Chanyeol-hyung. Ia maju kedepan dan mengulurkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat,

"Hai..err..Kai! Aku Byun Baekhyun, seperti yang orang itu katakan, aku kelas 3-A, dan kekuatanku adalah cahaya", ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum. Setelah itu dia menunjukkan lambang yang terikat di punggung tangannya, dengan…cengiran. "Bagaimana? Bagus kan?", ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajahku, seakan pamer. Aku tersenyum _awkward_, "Ng…iya"

"Ehem!", Kris-hyung berdehem, tatapannya seakan berkata _'Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan, kalau ingin bermain sana dengan Chanyeol nanti!'_

Chanyeol-hyung menyeret Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya. Pantas saja mereka cocok,ternyata sama-sama gila.

"Kai, perkenalkan, namaku Xiu Min, aku pemegang kekuatan es, atau kau bisa bilang, aku membekukan semua yang ada disini", Xiu Min, namja ini mempunyai pipi yang sangat _chubby_ seperti bakpau, ia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas dengan menjabat tangannya. Terasa dingin. Spontan otakku memerintahkan untuk segera menarik tanganku dari jabatan tangannya.

Xiu Min hyung terkekeh geli, pipinya semakin menggembung. Jantungku masih saja berdebar kencang karena sangat panik, sedangkan Xiu Min-hyung masih memegangi perut karena tertawa kencang. Aku berdecih pelan.

"T-tenang saja Kai, aku tidak mungkin membekukanmu", Xiumin-hyung masih ditengah usahanya untuk menahan tawa-nya.

Aku bernafas sedikit lega, sial orang-orang ini memang tidak main-main.

"Aku tidak membekukan seorang manusia, setidaknya,mungkin belum", ungkapan Xiumin-hyung itu sedikit membuatku bergidik. Jadi jaman es yang ditakutkan oleh umat manusia ini bisa diciptakan oleh namja seperti dia?

"Baozi, jangan suka menakut-nakuti seperti itu,tidak baik", seorang namja satu lagi, berambut hitam dengan wajah tirus memukul pelan lengan Xiumin-hyung.

"Hey jangan memanggilku Baozi!"

"Baozi,dasar bakpau. Sudah sini giliranku", namja itu menjulurkan lidah kepada Xiumin-hyung.

"Namaku Chen, aku kelas 3-E sekelas dengan si Baozi tadi", Chen-hyung mendapat _death-glare_ dari Xiumin-hyung di belakang, tapi ia membiarkan dan tetap meneruskan "Kekuatanku Petir", aku tersenyum mengangguk merasakan suara Chen-hyung yang didengar lumayan nyaring, seperti, petir?

Setelah itu satu persatu yang lain juga memperkenalkan diri.

Tao sudah kukenal jadi aku lewati saja, lainnya adalah Lay-hyung, yang tadi sempat berbincang sebentar denganku. Dari perkenalannya tadi aku menyimpulkan Lay-hyung adalah orang yang sangat sabar dan sepertinya menjadi penengah dan penenang dalam kelompok ini. Dan dia menguasai kekuatan penyembuhan, kekuatan paling keren menurutku. Yah,paling tidak,setelah kekuatanku. Wow, aku mulai membanggakan kekuatanku sendiri.

Selanjutnya ada D.O-hyung, walaupun aku memanggilnya hyung tapi dia masih ada di tingkat dua sama denganku. Kekuatannya adalah bumi, semacam, meretakkan tanah, melempar isi bumi keluar. Wow, apa orang-orang ini bisa membuat dunia benar-benar kiamat?

Setelah itu, Suho-hyung. Hyung yang memiliki senyum dan tawa paling cerah. Aku melihatnya seperti pelindung dan kakak bagiku. Ia terlalu peduli dengan orang lain hingga sepertinya lupa dengan keadaannya sendiri. Terlalu baik dan ia mempunyai kekuatan air.

Aku berhenti pada satu titik, mata kami bertemu tajam. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tersenyum, perlahan ku ulurkan tanganku, ku tunggu dia untuk membalas.

"Sehun", satu kata dan selesai. Perkenalan yang sangat singkat, cih, untung Lay-hyung memberitahuku bahwa dia yang paling muda, dan tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan begitu kepadaku. Bagaimanapun aku kan hyung-nya.

Malaikat-ku menyikut lengan Sehun pelan, dan berkata sesuatu padanya. Sehun tadinya tampak enggan untuk melakukan apa yang diucapkan malaikat-ku tapi akhirnya dia menurutinya juga. Siapa yang bisa melawan tatapan polos dari malaikat-ku itu?

"Er..K-kai, ma-maaf untuk yang tadi", ucapnya tanpa memandangku.

Yah, aku hargai usaha dia untuk meminta maaf, walaupun, dengan masih cara yang tidak sopan seperti itu. Tapi kurasa dia sebenarnya adalah anak baik-baik. Wajahnya saja sebenarnya tidak kalah polos dengan wajah malaikat-ku.

"Tidak masalah", aku tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya. Memang kelihatan sok akrab, tapi biarlah.

Orang selanjutnya, yang paling ku nanti-nanti.

Malaikat-ku tersenyum hangat memandangku, mengulurkan tangannya. Dan dunia serasa berhenti berputar, serangkaian kata yang terbentuk dari bibirnya serasa melodi para cupid bagiku. "Aku Luhan. Kim Jongin kan?"

Hatiku berdetak cepat saat mendengar dirinya menyebut nama asliku. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari orang lain yang mengucapkannya, aku ingin dia memanggil terus namaku itu.

Aku tersenyum sangat cerah, kupastikan Tao dan Kris-hyung terheran-heran dengan perubahan mimik wajahku yang sangat drastis ini.

_Yes_. Aku tahu namanya. Luhan.

Kuanggukan kepalaku cepat, "Ya, aku Kim Jongin. Salam kenal…luhan….."

"-hyung", malaikat-ku menyunggingkan senyumannya , "Kau satu kelas dengan Tao kan? Sudah pasti aku hyung-mu", dia terkekeh pelan, yang membuatku tak bosan menatapnya.

"Boleh kupanggil kau Jongin?"

Biasanya aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama asliku oleh orang selain keluargaku, tapi, sepertinya ini pengecualian. Suatu penghormatan dia memanggil nama asliku. "Tentu saja boleh", aku tersenyum.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan itu kenapa Luhan-hyung boleh memanggil nama aslimu sedangkan tadi kau menyuruh kami untuk memanggilmu Kai?", terdengar interupsi Tao dari belakang. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku masa bodoh. Tao mendengus kesal. Kris-hyung terlihat menenangkan Tao.

Kulihat Luhan-hyung tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, Jongin-ah. Selamat bergabung di EXO"

Aku tersenyum puas kembali, malaikat-ku tertawa padaku, untukku.

"Kalau Luhan-hyung memanggilmu Jongin, aku juga harus memanggilmu Jongin"

Oh Sehun.

Maknae sialan.

Aku memicingkan mataku menatapnya tajam, tapi ia balas melayangkan death-glare. Kalau saja ini adalah sebuah komik maka aku yakin akan ada percikan listrik dan api yang segaris lurus dengan pandanganku dan Sehun.

"Oke,_fine_,kau boleh memanggilku Jongin…tapi dengan -hyung", aku tersenyum licik. "Ingat, Jongin-hyung"

"Tidak mau! Kita kan masih satu angkatan!"

"Tidak bisa, harus dengan hyung, oke?"

"Tapi…!"

"Cukup kalian berdua!", suara Kris-hyung menggema di seluruh ruangan. Aku dan Sehun terdiam.

"Tidak usah mempermasalahkan nama. Jongin ataupun Kai sama saja. Kalian para member boleh memanggil Kai dengan Jongin atau sebaliknya"

Aku memutar bola mataku,_ 'Dasar seenaknya sendiri memutuskan'_, tapi berhubung Kris-hyung adalah leader disini maka aku diam saja.

"Dan kau Sehun, panggil dia dengan Jongin-hyung, bagaimanapun ia lebih tua darimu"

"Kris-hyung!", sebelum Sehun melayangkan protes sekali lagi, Luhan-hyung menahannya.

Dalam hatiku aku tertawa puas.

"Sudah, sekarang selesai perkenalan dan kalian semua boleh kembali ke kelas. Pertemuan selanjutnya nanti akan diberitahukan lewat Luhan"

Semua mengangguk dan bersama-sama kembali ke kelas.

Aku diseret paksa oleh Tao untuk kembali ke kelas, padahal aku masih ingin berbincang lebih jauh dengan Luhan-hyung.

Yang membuatku kesal adalah aku selalu menemukan Luhan-hyung dan maknae itu selalu berdua. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?

0o0o0o0

**Author's POV**

Kai menyelesaikan kelas hari pertamanya dengan baik _–kalau tidak mau dibilang membosankan-_

Sore itu dia pulang dengan langkah gontai ke apartemen-nya. Di depannya ia melihat sesosok orang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Lay-hyung!"

Lay, yang berjalan perlahan di depan Kai spontan menghentikan langkahnya setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Saat ia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Kai, ia balas melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Kai datang menghampiri Lay dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ini berarti rumah kita searah?"

Kai dengan ragu mengangguk, "Mungkin saja….kita.. berjalan ke arah yang sama bukan?"

Lay tertawa, "Bagus, aku punya seseorang yang bisa menemaniku pulang lagi"

Kai melihat sedikit siratan kecewa dan kesedihan di mata Lay saat mengucapkan kalimat itu tadi. Tapi saat Kai ingin menanyakan tentang hal itu, Lay sudah menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, dan sorott mata Lay sudah berubah normal kembali.

Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Ayo Kai lebih baik kita berjalan cepat, langit sudah terlihat mendung"

Kai mengikuti saran Lay dan melangkahkan kakinya lumayan cepat, berlari kecil, menghindari petir yang sudah mulai mengumandangkan keberadaanya.

0o0o0o0

_Esok hari, SM High School._

Kris berlari dengan nafas tersengal menelusuri koridor sekolah. Buliran keringat di dahinya mengalir turun. Sesekali ia menekan tombol di ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar ,menandakan bahwa ia sedang panik. Ia mengirim beberapa pesan pada Suho dan Luhan, yang mungkin terkirim dua sampai tiga kali karena ia terlalu panik.

"Songsaenim, bagaimana keadaan-", sesaat setelah Kris membuka _–sedikit mendobrak-_ pintu ruang kepala sekolah , matanya tertuju pada kepala sekolah yang sedang berdiri di samping sofa, membelakangi Kris.

Tapi bukan itu yang Kris cari disini, ia tertuju pada orang yang sedang terbaring di sofa tersebut, dengan handuk kecil di dahinya, terdengar suara nafas panjang dan berat dari orang tersebut.

"Oh Kris, kau sudah datang", Soo Man mempersilahkan Kris untuk mendekat ke sofa.

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan menuju sekolah, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, dan tiba-tiba pingsan", Soo Man terlihat membenarkan posisi handuk di dahi orang yang sedang terbaring tersebut. Matanya perlahan terbuka, mulutnya menggumamkan desahan tidak nyaman.

"Tao…", Kris berjongkok di samping sofa, menatap khawatir Tao yang baru saja terbangun.

"K-kris hyung?", Tao berkedip bingung, mengapa ia bisa ada disini _– di ruang kepala sekolah-_ dan kenapa ada Kris disampingnya.

Soo Man menghidupkan api di cerutu tua-nya. Mengebulkan asap dari sela bibirnya. "Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada kalian"

Kris membantu Tao untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Alis matanya naik dan raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku tebak, pasti kabar buruk?"

Tao mengenggam seragam Kris erat, seakan mengerti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Instingmu memang tidak pernah berubah Kris", Soo Man meletakkan cerutunya di asbak kayu-berukir di mejanya. "Duduklah sebentar Kris, sepertinya ada dua orang lagi yang harus mendengar berita dariku"

"Si-", belum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua namja berlari terengah-engah masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Soo Man-Songsaenim, Kris!"

Soo Man tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya datang. "Luhan, Suho, duduklah dulu disana. Kalian pasti masih bingung, tapi lebih baik dengarkan penjelasanku dulu"

Dalam diam, Luhan dan Suho hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Soo Man, dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu ketika Tao pingsan"

Kris memegang pundak Tao, memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tao menghela nafas dalam. Luhan dan Suho langsung menatap Tao khawatir.

"Lima menit", Soo Man melayangkan tatapannya pada Tao, yang membuat Tao sedikit berjengit. "Batasmu hanya lima menit dalam menghentikan waktu"

"A-apa? Itu tidak mungkin!", Luhan menahan tangan Tao ketika dia hampir saja terhuyung jatuh karena mencoba berdiri.

"Pemegang kekuatan waktu, mempunyai seperti sebuah kutukan. Semakin lama, ia akan kelelahan dan waktu yang bisa ia hentikan hanya sedikit. Dan itu terjadi juga padamu, Tao"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Apa yang terjadi jika aku menahan waktu lebih dari lima menit?"

"Kau akan kehabisan tenaga hingga kau kelelahan, dan hancur seperti kepingan kaca. Tubuhmu tak bisa menahannya"

Empat orang di dalam ruangan itu menelan ludah hampir bebarengan. Dalam otak mereka membayangkan sesuatu yang berbeda-beda.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sampai kapan tubuhmu bisa bertahan. Lima menit adalah batas waktu ter-aman yang bisa kuperkirakan dan aku harap kau bisa menaati itu Tao. Ini yang teraman"

Kris merangkul pundak Tao yang hanya menatap ke bawah sedari-tadi.

"Sepertinya….masalahnya bukan hanya ini kan, songsaenim?", Suho beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Luhan mengikutinya. Sedangkan Kris masih bersama Tao di sofa.

Soo Man tersenyum kembali pada anak-anaknya , "Aku sepertinya tidak meragukan instingmu dan juga Kris", dengan langkah tegap, Soo Man melanjutkan pidato-nya, sambil memegang berkas-berkas yang tergeletak di meja-nya.

"Ya, yang jadi masalah adalah, sebuah misi sudah menanti kalian", Soo Man menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Suho.

"Perdana Menteri Hyun tewas tadi malam"

Kris, Tao, Luhan dan Suho membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

"Dark-D sudah mulai melancarkan rencana mereka. Dan ini artinya, kalian juga harus siap menjalankan misi kalian"

Suho mengangguk, "Kami siap untuk ini"

"Salah satu anggota Dark-D mengambil liontin milik Perdana Menteri Hyun, tujuan utama kalian adalah mengambil kembali liontin itu. Jika kalian bisa mengalahkan anggota Dark-D, itu adalah sebuah bonus"

Luhan mengerutkan alis-nya, "Ada apa dengan liontin itu?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, lulu", Soo Man membuka laci-nya dan mengambil sesuatu. Luhan menggembungkan pipi-nya, ia tidak suka dengan panggilan Soo Man kepada dirinya. Suho hanya tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang kesal.

"Ini", Soo Man memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk segilima berwarna hitam pekat. "Sebut saja ini adalah belahan jiwa liontin yang dicuri Dark-D"

Luhan yang penasaran langsung ingin memegang liontin itu, tapi ia merasakan ada suatu sengatan mengenai tangannya. Ia sangat kaget.

"Orang terpilih yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti kalian tidak kusarankan memegang kalung ini. Ini memang belahan liontin yang dicuri, tapi ini adalah liontin yang jahat, ber-elemen kegelapan"

"Jadi…liontin yang dicuri?"

"Ya, mereka mencuri liontin berelemen cahaya yang disimpan Perdana Menteri Hyun. Tujuan mereka sepertinya adalah mengancam kita untuk menyerahkan kalung yang ini", Soo Man menatap miris kalung yang dipegangnya itu. "Liontin ini, adalah kekuatan tidak terbatas yang belum teraktifkan. Dengan mantra dan kekuatan tertentu, liontin cahaya bisa menyegel kekuatan kalian, dan liontin kegelapan ini bisa menyegel kekuatan mereka"

"Jadi kita saling mengancam?", Suho mengamati kalung itu lekat-lekat.

"Ya, kita mempunyai kelemahan mereka, begitupun juga mereka. Tapi sayang, kita sama sekali tidak tahu mantra ataupun cara untuk mengaktifkan liontin itu", tatapan Soo Man tiba-tiba menjadi seperti sebuah sorotan khawatir.

"Tapi tenang saja, mereka juga belum menemukan cara untuk mengaktifkan liontin cahaya itu. Tujuan mereka hanya mengancam kita"

"Kecuali jika mereka tiba-tiba menemukan cara…", Kris mulai membuka suaranya.

"Maka dari itu, kalian harus cepat, rebut liontin itu kembali"

Tao yang tenaganya sudah mulai pulih kembali, mulai beranjak dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan Suho, "Urusan ini akan cepat selesai jika saja kekuatanku masih normal…."

Luhan memeluk pundaknya, menenangkan Tao.

"Tidak Tao. Kita tidak bisa kehilanganmu. Lima menit saja sudah sangat cukup", Soo Man mengelus kepala Tao pelan. Tao mengangguk pelan, walaupun masih diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Lalu, jika liontin itu tadi saja bereaksi terhadap Luhan, bagaimana dengan Dark-D?"

"Tentu saja liontin itu menolak keberadaan mereka. Tapi reaksinya tidak akan se-mengejutkan seperti luhan tadi…jika yang menyentuh adalah anggota Dark-D yang memiliki unsur kegelapan yang sedikit"

Mereka berempat menaikkan alis, merasa bingung dengan pernyataan Soo Man.

"Coba Kris, kau pegang ini", Soo Man mengulurkan kalung itu kepada Kris. Kris dengan ragu mengangguk dan mengambil kalung itu. Luhan menelan ludah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Eh? Kris? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Kris terdiam menatap kalung yang sekarang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Terasa sedikit aneh, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa", Kris bahkan kaget dengan reaksi kalung yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan tadi.

Luhan segera menghampiri Kris dan memegang dahi-nya. "Astaga Kris, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tenang saja, reaksi kalung itu memang akan berbeda", Soo Man tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalian berdua-belas memang masuk ke dalam orang terpilih golongan unsur cahaya. Tetapi kekuatan Kris adalah kekuatan yang didalamnya memiliki paling sedikit unsur cahaya, jadi reaksi liontin itu kepada Kris pun juga sedikit dan lemah"

Suho, Luhan dan Tao mulai mengerti, mereka mengangguk kecil dengan mulut sedikit terbuka membentuk huruf _'O'_.

"Begitu juga dengan Dark-D, pasti anggota yang memegang liontin itu adalah anggota yang mempunyai unsur kegelapan paling sedikit"

"Sungjong….", Suho menyebutkan dengan spontan.

Soo Man mengangguk, "Aku rasa ada di dia"

Kris menyerahkan kembali kalung itu kepada Soo Man, tapi Soo Man menolaknya. "Kau yang simpan Kris. Jika sesuatu yang paling buruk terjadi, jalan satu-satunya hanya menukarkan dengan liontin itu. Tapi, tetaplah mencoba merebut liontin cahaya tanpa menyerahkan liontin ini"

Tampak ragu, Kris akhirnya menyimpan kalung itu.

"Misi ini aku harap bisa berjalan malam ini juga, aku harap kalian berhati-hati. Dan Tao, ingat semua pesan-pesanku"

Tao,Luhan,Suho dan Kris mengangguk bersamaan, "Baik!"

"Luhan, tolong beritahu semua anggota agar berkumpul, kita akan segera menjalankan misi ini", ucap Kris yang dengan otomatis disambut dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Oh iya", Soo Man memanggil mereka semua. Mereka berhenti di ambang pintu. "Satu lagi pesanku. Hindarkan kalung itu dari Lulu"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal gara-gara panggilan Soo Man kepadanya itu. Suho,Tao dan Kris mengangguk.

"Suho, dan juga Lay, aku harap kalian juga tidak menyentuh liontin itu"

Suho mengangguk.

"Dan yang terpenting, tolong jauhkan dari orang yang akan memberi reaksi terbesar pada kalung itu"

Suho mengerutkan alisnya. _Siapa?_

...

"Baekhyun"

0o0o0o0o

Alunan musik masuk mengiringi gendang telinga Kai. Membuatnya semakin terlelap dalam tidur-nya.

Ya, tidur di dalam kelas.

Kai mati bosan gara-gara pagi ini ia tidak menemukan Tao di kelas menyambutnya seperti kemarin. Tidak ada seseorang untuk diajak bicara, hingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

_"Panggilan untuk semuanya, kita berkumpul di ruangan EXO sekarang juga"_

Sebuah suara yang Kai kenal bergema di dalam otak-nya, Kai mengernyitkan dahi, _"Ugh, bahkan di dalam mimpi pun aku masih mendengar suara Luhan-hyung"_, gumam Kai dalam tidurnya.

_"Sekali lagi, semuanya harap berkumpul sekarang"_

_"Luhan-hyung, bahkan di dalam mimpiku pun kau selalu menghantui dengan suara indahmu itu…hmm"_, bibir Kai membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil dalam tidurnya.

_"Jongin-ah? Kau mendengarku? Kenapa hanya kau yang belum datang?"_

_"Datang kemana luhan-hyung? Ke dalam hatimu?"_, Kai terkekeh dalam hati . Ia pikir luhan-hyung dalam mimpinya ini benar-benar lucu.

_"Kau bicara apa Jongin-ah?"_, suara Luhan mulai terdengar kesal.

_"Luhan-hyung? Kenapa suaramu terus ada di kepalaku?"_

_"Karena ini memang aku babo!"_

_"Kau…nyata?"_

_"Tentu saja, aku sedang ber-telepati ke dalam otak-mu"_

"APA? !", Kai spontan terbangun dan mendobrak meja, membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan aneh.

"Kim Jongin, ada sesuatu?", Jang Geun Suk songsaenim yang sedang menulis suatu rumus algebra di papan tulis menatap Kai heran.

Kai hanya menggeleng pelan dan menahan malu, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_"Sudah kuduga, kau akan seperti ini Jongin-ah, kau lucu"_, luhan dalam pikirannya tertawa kecil. Sebuah melodi sempurna bagi Jongin._ "Cepat ke ruangan EXO, sebelum Kris melayangkan tatapan setajam pisau dapur kepadamu", _dengan ancaman terakhir itu, Luhan memutuskan telepati dalam otak Kai.

Kai dengan segera meminta izin untuk kepada Geun Seuk-songsaenim dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Tunggu", Kai berhenti, "Kalau aku bisa teleportasi, kenapa aku harus berlari", Kai menepuk dahinya, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Dan dengan segera ia berteleportasi ke dalam ruangan EXO , dimana semua member sudah berkumpul.

Dan lagi-lagi, pemandangan yang membuat Kai mendengus kesal._ 'Kenapa si maknae itu harus ada di sebelah Luhan-hyung?'_

Beberapa member menyapa Kai dan menyuruh-nya untuk mendekat karena Kris akan segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Teman-teman, kita akan menjalankan misi , malam ini juga"

Kris menggenggam erat liontin yang tadi diserahkan Soo Man padanya.

"Kita harus berhasil"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, menandakan ada rasa khawatir. Luhan tersenyum memastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sedikit rasa khawatir yang Sehun rasakan tadi memudar melihat senyum hyung-nya itu.

Baekhyun memandang ngeri ke arah Kris, Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung mencari sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu. Dan dia menemukan Baekhyun terus menatap liontin yang sedang di pegang Kris.

Chanyeol masih menatap heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dan….."

Kris meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku harap, jangan sampai ada yang terluka"

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Sedikit penjelasan aja :

a) **_Baozi_** itu kalo nggak salah bakpau dalam bahasa cina

b) Jadi disini kan ada dua grup , satu **EXO** satu lagi **Dark-D** . Nah EXO itu sejenis pasukan peran protagonis yang _so pasti_ ada di pihak Cahaya. Sedangkan Dark-D itu antagonis yang ada di pihak Kegelapan. Nah, member tiap grup punya kekuatan beda-beda yang di dalam kekuatan mereka ada yang terkandung unsur cahaya/kegelapan. Tapi, yang sedikit unsur cahaya/kegelapan bukan berarti mereka lebih lemah dari yang banyak unsur cahaya/kegelapan-nya.

Contohnya kayak Kris, Soo Man bilang dia paling sedikit unsur cahaya dalam kekuatannya, tapi bukan berarti Kris lebih lemah dari Luhan (yang secara tersirat dari yang Soo Man bilang, luhan banyak unsur cahaya makanya nggak boleh pegang liontin itu). Cuma unsur cahaya-nya aja yang sedikit, tapi kekuatan seluruhnya si Kris kuat.

Lalu daftar urutan unsur ke-cahaya-an :

1) Baekhyun

2) Lay

3) Luhan

4) Suho

oooooooooooooooooooooo

5) XiuMin

6) Sehun

7) Chen

8) D.O

9) Tao

10) Kai

11) Chanyeol

12) Kris

Empat besar itu yang paling banyak unsur cahaya-nya, sehingga Soo Man ngelarang mereka buat deket-deket sama liontin kegelapan. Tapi, dari keempat itu, reaksi Baekhyun yang bakal terparah (jelas lah, kekuatannya aja 'cahaya')

c) Sebenernya berniat buat ganti nama si Dark-D , jadi Dark-I (karena baru mutusin Infinite yang bakal jadi peran antagonis ya di chapter 2 ini) . Tapi males banget buat ngganti T_T, jadi ya udahlah ya, pake nama Dark-D aja, tehee :D

d) Karena saya adalah seorang Insipirit tingkat akut, maka kayaknya Infinite jadi peran antagonis pun, nanti masih Stella buat keren. puhahahaha

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW

dan silakan yang berkenan buat review kembali :) saran,masukan dan komentar kalian semua bikin senyum-senyum sendiri dan inspiring banget :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairing will revealed on next chapter**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

** LUHAN'S POV**

_ "Aku harap, jangan sampai ada yang terluka"_

Perkataan Kris itu berputar-putar terus di kepalaku. Jujur sebenarnya aku sendiri sedikit ketakutan tentang misi kali ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Apa ini efek dari liontin yang di pegang Kris itu?

Kurasakan genggaman hangat di tanganku, kulihat Sehun gantian tersenyum padaku. Baru saja tadi aku yang menenangkannya, tapi malah sekarang aku yang panik, aku memang hyung yang payah.

"Baekhyun!", kudengar suara Chanyeol yang berat memanggil nama sahabatnya.

Kami semua spontan segera mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat jatuh terduduk, memegangi dadanya dengan kasar, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kris,jangan dekati aku", Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Kris hanya terdiam dan mundur perlahan.

Jadi reaksi Baekhyun separah ini terhadap liontin itu? Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat dengan gestur yang sepertinya sangat jijik saat berada di dekat liontin itu.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi. Lay membawakannya minum, terlihat tangannya sedikit bergetar. Kurasa Lay juga sedikit terkena dampak liontin itu. Baekhyun dengan lemas meminum gelas pemberian Lay, lalu menghela nafas.

"Sudah mulai terbiasa", Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya sambil menyengir lebar -memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang kecil – dan berkata kepada kami semua yang hampir panik.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Dasar kau membuat kami khawatir!"

"Aw sakit!", Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kami semua bernafas lega walaupun kami masih bisa melihat Baekhyun sebenarnya masih merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan tersiksa, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum agar kami semua tidak khawatir.

Sambil Chanyeol yang masih menenangkan Baekhyun di kursi belakang. Kris memulai penjelasannya tentang misi ini.

Chen menyarankan kita untuk dibagi menjadi kelompok terpisah agar memudahkan misi. Kami semua mengangguk.

"Kris-hyung dan Baekhyun tidak boleh dalam satu tim", Suho berjalan ke depan, mengamati kami semua satu persatu.

Kris mengangguk setuju dengan ide Suho, "Kita akan bagi menjadi tiga tim"

"Aku, Tao, Xiu Min dan Chen akan berada dalam satu tim yang memancing Dark-D untuk datang", Kris melanjutkan, "Aku akan memancing mereka ke lapangan sekolah dengan liontin ini, dan ketika mereka datang Tao akan menghentikan waktu", Kris menatap Tao, "cukup selama tiga menit"

"Tapi-", Tao seperti merasa tidak terima dengan batas waktu tiga menit.

"Tidak Tao. Aku hanya memperbolehkan selama tiga menit, tidak lebih", Kris menggertakkan giginya, bukan karena marah, tapi terdengar sangat khawatir. Tao hanya menunduk.

Walaupun Soo Man songsaenim memberi batas waktu aman adalah lima menit, tapi sepertinya Kris khawatir berlebihan hingga memberinya waktu hanya tiga menit.

"Jika mereka atau salah satu dari mereka datang, Tao akan segera mengecek apa mereka membawa liontin itu atau tidak, jika iya, segera ambil liontin itu dan berlari sejauh mungkin dengan sisa dari tiga menit yang ada ,Tao"

Tao lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk mendapat perintah dari Kris.

"Jika ternyata mereka tidak membawa liontin itu, Tao akan memberi isyarat pada Kai,satu-satunya yang tidak terkena dampak kekuatan Tao. Dan Kai, kau akan satu tim dengan Lay,Sehun dan Suho"

Terdengar geraman dari Sehun dan Kai yang lagi-lagi melakukan hal kekanakan seperti saling bertatapan dengan sorotan mata saling membunuh. Tapi setelah itu mereka menatapku dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang di buang oleh pemiliknya. Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan anak-anak itu.

"Kai, Sehun, Lay dan Suho akan bersembunyi di gedung sekolah. Kai, jika kau sudah menerima sinyal dari Tao, segera ber-teleportasi bersama tim-mu ke lapangan sekolah. Aku, Xiu Min dan Chen akan memukul mundur musuh dan tugas tim kalian adalah membuntuti musuh sampai ke markas-nya, tentu saja dengan teleportasi dari Kai"

"Kai, kau mengerti kan?", Kris menyadari sedari tadi Kai seperti sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri _–contohnya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun dan sesekali memandangku juga-_

Kai menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, lalu memandang semua member, "Ng…ya..tentu saja aku mengerti"

Aku terkekeh geli melihat kelakuannya, aku rasa dia orang yang sangat menarik. Jujur saja, saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasa dia punya tatapan mata yang tajam. Membuatku harus lama untuk bisa masuk ke pikirannya. Dan matanya yang terus saja memandangku itu membuat jantung-ku berdegup kencang.

Aku dapat melihat pipi kai memerah setelah melihatku tertawa kepadanya. Lucu sekali.

"Sedangkan Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan D.O akan berjaga di sekitar sekolah. Luhan, tugasmu adalah terus ber-telepati dengan Kai. Saat kau sudah mengetahui tim Kai beranjak dari tempat, kau dan tim-mu segera mengikuti mereka dan menjaga jarak di belakang. Tugas tim-mu adalah mengikuti tim Kai ke markas Dark-D dan menjauhkan musuh dari mereka"

"Siap!", aku tersenyum dengan membuat gestur hormat dan Kris balas tersenyum memandangku. Aku bisa melihat Xiu Min berteriak _'Kyaaaa lihat itu luhan lucu sekali'_ layaknya seorang fangirl dan Chen memukul kepalanya yang membuat XiuMin balas memukul punggungnya.

0o0o0o0o0

**Author's POV**

"Tugas sudah terbagi sempurna, apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?", Kris berkata sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang belum sempat masuk ke dalam kelas_ – karena tadi pagi ada insiden Tao-_

"Tugas Luhan-hyung terlalu berbahaya", Sehun menginterupsi dengan wajah datar-nya. Kris hanya menghela nafas , ia sepertinya sudah memprediksi maknae akan protes tentang hal itu.

"Luhan bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan D.O, mereka itu yang terkuat Sehun-ah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Tapi berjaga di pinggir, mengikuti musuh dan mungkin saja musuh bisa menyerang mereka dari arah mana saja itu sangat berbahaya!"

Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Lagi-lagi Sehunnie berulah seperti biasa ya", Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Kris memberi isyarat dengan mata pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie, sepertinya kau yang harus di-khawatirkan. Apa kau sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatan angin-mu dengan baik?", Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dari belakang. Sehun menatap kaget dengan pertanyaan Luhan itu.

"Ng…aku…"

Dari semua anggota, Sehun adalah yang termuda, dan kekuatannya dalam mengontrol angin masih tergolong muda juga. Ia masih suka mengeluarkan kekuatannya terlalu besar dan tidak dapat mengontrol-nya. Jika ia sedang marah dan terbawa emosi, kekuatannya keluar begitu saja, dan asal kalian tahu, kekuatan angin termasuk yang berbahaya.

"Sepertinya seharusnya aku yang melindungi Sehunnie, iya kan? Jadi jangan khawatir, hyung lebih kuat darimu", Luhan memasang _puppy eyes_-nya yang membuat Sehun terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkikik di belakang. Mereka suka dengan adegan ini.

"Dasar manja", Kai berdesis kecil.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?", Sehun menoleh pada Kai.

"Ah tidak, hanya perasaanmu saja", Kai bersiul-siul kecil.

Kris mempersilahkan semua member untuk kembali ke kelas dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam.

Luhan melihat Kai yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Jongin-ah?"

Kai menggangguk pelan, "Aku….dalam misi nanti, harus ber-teleportasi membawa tiga anggota, benar kan?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna maksud Kai.

"Tapi aku belum pernah membawa orang lain dalam teleportasi-ku", Kai berkata dengan sedikit malu.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau mau mencoba berlatih?", Kai mengangguk tiba-tiba dengan girang. Luhan terkekeh kembali.

"Baiklah coba mendekat", Luhan memegang tangan Kai, membuat tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Dada Kai meledak-ledak, sedekat ini dengan Luhan bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam mimpinya.

"Sekarang gunakan teleportasimu, gunakan perasaanmu bahwa kau akan membawaku bersamamu ke suatu tempat"

Kai masih sangat gugup dan rasanya ini adalah hari paling bahagia selama hidupnya. Ia menutup matanya dan memegang tangan Luhan kuat-kuat, seakan ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan lari dan terluka.

Seketika ia merasa ada kekuatan berputar dari dalam dirinya, yang menyedot jiwa raganya dan juga Luhan pergi menghilang.

"Luhan-hyung?", Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak ada.

"Sehun-ah ayo segera masuk kelas", D.O datang dan menyeret Sehun pergi.

"Ta-tapi hyung-"

"Ah, ayo sudah nanti kita terlambat", D.O tetap dengan seksama menyeret Sehun pergi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan yang notabene sedang dibawa pergi oleh Kai.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah, tenaga D.O lebih kuat darinya.

0o0o0o0

"J-jongin?"

Luhan mengguncang pelan bahu Kai.

Kai perlahan membuka mata-nya. Ia melihat posisinya dan Luhan sekarang. Dengan Luhan yang membenamkan wajahnya di pundaknya, dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang kecil Luhan.

_'Ini surga !', _Kai berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

"Kau..membawaku kemana?"

Kai memandang sekitarnya, lalu tertawa setelah ia tahu sekarang berada dimana. "Apartemenku"

Luhan membelalakan matanya, "Kau membawaku ke apartemenmu?"

Kai hanya memberikan cengiran lebar-nya, Luhan tersenyum "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawaku sampai keluar sekolah"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai, dan Kai dengan canggung menjauhkan tubuh-nya dari Luhan. Ia merasa ada kehangatan yang lepas.

Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maaf, entah kenapa yang terpikirkan hanya disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tapi, tas dan barang-barangku masih di sekolah", Luhan bergumam pelan. Kai menyadari sekali lagi kebodohannya.

Luhan berjalan menuju jendela apartemen Kai dan membukanya, mengamati pemandangan sekitar. "Ah, apartemen-mu strategis juga, pemandangannya bagus"

Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang bercahaya terkena sinar matahari dari jendela yang membuatnya semakin seperti malaikat.

"Oh, sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan daerah ini", Luhan memicingkan mata-nya. "Ini…bukannya daerah komplek rumah Yixing?"

"Yixing?"

"Ah maaf, maksudku Lay", Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa Kai tidak mengenal nama kecil Lay, Yixing.

Kai mengernyitkan dahi, sedikit penasaran kenapa Luhan memanggil Lay dengan nama kecil-nya.

"Umm, kemarin aku dan Lay-hyung pulang bersama, kurasa rumah-nya memang di dekat sini"

"Nah! Benar kan!", Luhan terlonjak gembira seperti anak kecil. Kai benar-benar terpesona dengan ke-lucu-an hyung-nya ini.

Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam dan menutup matanya. Kai penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan luhan. "Hyung?", ia melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan membuka mata dan tersenyum, "Aku baru saja meminta tolong kepada Lay untuk membawakan tas-ku saat pulang sekolah nanti"

"Eh?"

"Sssh, kita membolos sekolah saja. Aku ingin menjelajah isi apartemen-mu", Luhan mengedipkan mata kanan-nya dan mulai berlari-lari semangat di apartemen Kai.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dia tidak tahu bahwa hyung-nya itu se-hiperaktif ini. "Hyung! Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!", Luhan menyahut dari kejauhan.

Kai terkekeh geli. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan yang mulai menginvasi dapur, ruang makan bahkan kamar Kai sekaligus.

Kai tersipu malu saat Luhan menemukan foto masa kecil Kai dan berkata bahwa dia sangat lucu, dan Luhan juga memuji Kai tampan saat melihat ia memakai setelan jas tuxedo di acara pernikahan kakak-nya. Kai hanya dapat memuji Luhan dalam hati,_ 'kau lebih tampan hyung'._

0o0o0o0o0

"Kau mau teh?"

"Hyung,ini apartemen-ku, seharusnya aku yang menawarimu teh"

"Sudah, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan teh seenak buatanku"

Kai hanya pasrah dengan ke_-keras kepala_-an Luhan. Terdengar suara air dan adukan sendok yang mengenai badan gelas dari dapur. Sudah lama Kai tidak mendengar suara seperti itu, ia sudah terbiasa tinggal jauh dengan orangtua-nya. Jadi dapur adalah salah satu ruangan yang jarang terjamah olehnya.

Dan Kai ,tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, tidak akan.

"Ta-da!", Luhan datang dengan membawa dua cangkir. Kai dengan sigap menerima cangkir pertama , ia menyeruput sedikit teh di dalam-nya.

"Bagaimana?"

Masih dengan cangkir di mulut-nya, mata Kai melirik ke arah Luhan. "Cantik"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Oh tidak, maksudku teh-nya sangat enak seperti yang kau bilang tadi", Kai merasa sangat bodoh bisa kelepasan seperti itu. Luhan tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian Kai tentang teh-nya.

"Oh iya, ini sudah sore, seharusnya sekolah sudah selesai", Luhan mengecek jam dinding di ruang santai apartemen Kai. "Akan ku hubungi Lay"

Kai merasa sedih karena Luhan harus segera pulang, ia masih ingin menyimpan hyung-nya itu di apartemen-nya.

"Lay sudah menuju kesini"

Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Akan ku antar kau ke depan hyung"

Setelah Kai mengunci apartemen-nya, ia dan Luhan segera beranjak ke bawah. Dan menemui Lay yang sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang.

Lay melambaikan tangannya, Kai dan Luhan membalas.

"Terimakasih Yixing-ah!", Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengambil barang-barangnya, lalu mengecek ponsel-nya. "Oh _crap_"

Lay tersenyum, tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa sedih. "Biar kutebak, pasti Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk, "23 misscall dan 11 pesan masuk. Pasti nanti malam aku akan terkena ceramahnya yang panjang", jelas Luhan sambil tertawa geli. Bukannya risih, tapi Luhan menganggap sikap Sehun itu sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Kai mendesis pelan, antara ikut tertawa dan sebal dengan maknae yang satu itu. "Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang Luhan-hyung", karena sudah terbiasa ber-teleportasi, Kai makin percaya diri dan dapat memanfaatkan kekuatannya itu.

"Ah, tidak usah Kai. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Luhan pulang", Lay menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan pulang.

"Yixing, kau sudah sampai di sini. Kau akan memutar jauh jika harus mengantarku pulang"

Kai mengangguk, "Benar Lay-hyung"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri", Luhan sudah bersiap membawa tas dan barangnya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang mengantar luhan pulang", Lay menahan Luhan.

Kai menatap Lay dengan pandangan heran dan penasaran.

Lay sedikit canggung, "Ng…kau tahu kan..kita..sudah lama tidak berjalan pulang bersama…"

Luhan tertawa, "Astaga benar sekali", wajah Lay terlihat mencerah kembali mendengar reaksi Luhan.

"Baiklah, kau mengantarku pulang, dan aku akan mentraktir mu es krim nanti di tempat biasa!" , Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Lay dengan hiperaktif.

Lay tersenyum senang.

"Jongin-ah, terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu nanti malam!", Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Kai ,diikuti Lay yang ikut melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Meninggalkan Kai dengan beribu pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak-nya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Lay kemarin saat bertemu di perjalanan pulang.

**_-"Bagus, aku punya seseorang yang bisa menemaniku pulang lagi"-_**

_Kai menelan ludah_

_'Jadi, 'seseorang' dalam maksud perkataan Lay-hyung waktu itu adalah….Luhan-hyung?', _tanya Kai dalam hati.

Kai menatap dua punggung orang yang sedang berjalan bersama , belum terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang sehingga Kai masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau harus sangat berhati-hati nanti malam. Aku tidak mau kau terluka", Lay mengelus rambut Luhan pelan.

"Kau jangan khawatir begitu Yixing-ah. Aku ini sangat kuat!"

Terlihat Lay tertawa melihat Luhan yang berusaha memamerkan bahwa dirinya sangat kuat.

"Kau tahu, aku ingat saat kau terjatuh dari pohon saat kelas 5 SD, kau menangis sangat keras Yixing-ah!", Luhan tertawa yang membuat Lay mencubit lengannya pelan. Luhan balas memukul pundak-nya.

Kai menggertakkan gigi-nya, _'Jadi mereka teman semasa kecil?'_,

Kai tersenyum miris

"Bagus, aku punya saingan lagi"

** -TBC-**

* * *

Syudududu *siul siul*

Belum sampe pertarungan awal nih :P,

jangan tanya kenapa tiba-tiba bisa cinta segiempat, soalnya emang dari awal sebenernya konsep-nya gini , fufufufu /evil laugh/

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah sempat-sempatin baca , terimakasih banyak :))

ZUPERDUPER GOMAWO buat yang udah review :D , 3 chapter lagi kayaknya harus di buat polling nih hunhan atau kailu ... atau malah layhan ? haha sepertinya akan jadi pertarungan seru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairings**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Pukul sepuluh malam"

Suho merapatkan jaketnya setelah melihat jam tangan berwarna emas peninggalan neneknya yang terukir manis di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berjalan melawan angin yang semilir sedikit keras, membuat-nya harus menerima nasehat panjang dari umma-nya tadi di rumah sebelum berangkat.

"_Angin berhembus terlalu keras, dan dingin. Air pun akan kedingininan, membuatnya membeku, dan kehilangan kekuasaaannya."_

Suho menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Sindiran umma-nya tadi sedikit membuat seisi kepalanya berputar hebat, ia khawatir, seberapa lama air akan kehilangan kekuasaannya itu.

"_Tapi tenang, kau mempunyai teman-teman yang hebat. Kau juga hebat"_

Kata-kata terakhir umma-nya itu membuat Suho kembali tersenyum, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah tempat mereka berkumpul malam ini.

"Sehun-ah, kuharap angin malam ini bukan karena ulah-mu", gumam Suho pelan karena merasakan angin yang mendera tubuhnya semakin dingin saja.

"Hyung!"

Suho menoleh kebelakang. Sesosok namja terlihat tengah berlari menyusulnya. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Pas sekali kita bertemu disini"

Suho merangkul pundaknya, memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekolah bersama. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk malam ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Suho sebentar, sedikit serius, tetapi akhirnya tetap menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, khas Chanyeol. "Tentu saja hyung. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah banyak membicarakan hal ini tadi. Kami punya banyak rencana", jelas Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar dan tertawa kecil.

Suho tersenyum melihat antusiasme dongsaeng-nya ini, "Bagus, kau harus jaga Baekhyun baik-baik, ok?", ujar Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja hyung! Siap!", Chanyeol mengangkat satu jempol tangan kanannya, tak lupa dengan warna kemerahan yang muncul di pipinya. "Hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eh? Aku ?"

"Tentu saja, apa hyung sudah mempersiapkan untuk malam ini? Tunggu, tim hyung terdiri dari…", Chanyeol menghitung dengan jarinya, "Um…Suho-hyung…Lay-hyung, Kai dan…Sehun?", Chanyeol segera menatap miris kepada Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Chanyeol-ah?", tanya Suho ,padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah mengetahui alasan dibalik tatapan Chanyeol itu.

"_Oh My God_. Hyung diapit tiga pria itu, _oh no_. Ini tidak baik hyung"

Suho hanya tertawa kecil kembali.

"Hyung, aku, Baekhyun dan D.O berjanji akan menjaga Luhan-hyung! Demi keselamatan hyung juga!", ucap Chanyeol dengan tegang.

Tawa Suho makin meledak, "Baiklah Chanyeol terimakasih sudah berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkanku dari amukan tiga pemuda jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada _princess_ mereka di tim-mu itu"

"Aku serius hyung! Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana canggung-nya suasana nanti, dimana Sehun,Kai dan Lay-hyung hanya akan saling bertatapan tajam. Argh! Kau harus sabar ya Suho-hyung!", tingkah berlebihan dan komikal Chanyeol memang selalu menjadi penghibur di segala suasana. Suho jadi semakin tenang menghadapi malam yang semakin mencekam ini. Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di sekolah. Suasana sangat sepi , satu-satunya lampu yang menyala hanyalah lampu di ruang pertemuan mereka, EXO.

"Yo!", Chanyeol masuk dengan sambutan lemparan asbak dari Baekhyun karena ia terlambat 10 menit. Baekhyun tidak suka dengan keterlambatan, terutama Chanyeol yang terlambat, karena itu akan membuatnya mati kebosanan. Dan Chanyeol yang sudah mengerti kebiasaan sahabatnya itu segera mencium pipi Baekhyun dan mengucapkan kata _'maaf'_ pelan, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Dengan segera mereka mulai berkumpul sesuai dengan tim masing-masing, diwarnai dengan pemandangan Luhan yang harus _memastikan-menjelaskan-meyakinkan_ Sehun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan agar segera berkumpul dengan tim-nya. Membuat Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, diikuti dengan Tao.

Kai yang biasanya hanya menatap tajam Sehun, sekarang beralih ke Lay. Ia memandang Lay seperti ingin menanyakan berjuta pertanyaan sekaligus mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Lay. Lay yang menyadari Kai sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya langsung membalas dengan senyuman, "Kai? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Kai gugup, tapi dengan tampang sok-cool nya ia masih bisa menutupi hal itu, "Oh tidak hyung, hanya perasaanmu saja", ia memasang sedikit senyuman canggung di sudut bibirnya. Lay mendekat ke arah Kai, "Kau sudah siap? Ini pertarungan pertamamu", Kai mengangguk pelan , "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini, aku pikir ini akan sangat menarik"

"Jangan menyusahkan kami ya anak baru", Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di antara Lay dan Kai.

Bibir Kai mencibir kecil mendengar suara barusan itu, "_Thehunnie_ tidak usah khawatir, hyung tidak akan merebut botol susu _thehunnie_~", Kai membalas dengan menirukan cara bicara Sehun yang sedikit cedal, membuat Sehun menatapnya marah.

Sehun melempar vas bunga terdekat, Kai dengan sigap menghindar, beruntunglah vas bunga itu ditangkap dengan indahnya oleh Suho yang datang karena ia merasa ada sesuatu tidak beres di tim-nya.

Suho tersenyum kecil, "Anak-anak sudah selesai bermainnya? Mereka akan segera berangkat, kita juga harus bersiap"

Lay tertawa dan mendekat ke sebelah Suho. Kai dan Sehun masing-masing mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti anak-anak yang kecewa karena orangtua mereka datang memarahi.

"Hyung, kita hanya bermain sebentar, kita sudah siap semua", ucap Lay meyakinkan Suho. Suho sempat menatap terkejut pada Lay, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Lay tidak masuk dalam peperangan Sehun dan Kai, Lay masih dapat bersikap seperti biasa. Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Di lain pihak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk memilih jaket mana yang lucu dan pas dipakai Luhan.

"Hyung! Coba yang ini pasti lucu sekali dipakai olehmu!", Baekhyun menyodorkan jaket berbulu putih_ fluffy_ dengan corak _leopard_ kepada Luhan.

"Tidak hyung, pakai yang ini saja, warnanya cerah pasti lebih cocok", Chanyeol menyela Baekhyun.

"Channie! Jangan menyelaku!"

"Tapi jaketku lebih pas dipakai Luhan-hyung!"

"Sudah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, aku akan-", Luhan kebingungan melihat mereka berdua yang malah bertengkar.

"Tidak! Jaketku! Dengan jaketku Luhan-hyung akan terlihat tetap modis"

"Apanya yang modis, jaket-"

"CUKUP", D.O berdehem keras dan melerai kedua sahabat aneh tersebut. Ia menarik semua jaket yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, menukar satu sama lain. "Hyung, kalian pakai jaket itu"

Lalu D.O menyerahkan satu jaket tebal berwarna madu terang, sewarna dengan warna rambut Luhan. "Kau pakai ini saja hyung, lebih hangat karna selama bertugas nanti kita akan berada di luar", untunglah insting keibuan D.O keluar di saat yang tepat.

Luhan tersenyum senang, "Terimakasih D.O"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan sedikit cemberut akhirnya mengenakan jaket mereka yang telah ditukar, Chanyeol mengenakan tempat Baekhyun, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ketiga dongsaeng-nya yang begitu menarik ini, ia berpikir akan melindungi mereka bertiga dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan bahaya apapun menyerang mereka.

"Semua sudah siap?", suara Kris sekali lagi menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Setelah semua saling berpandangan, akhirnya mereka mengangguk mantap.

"Berangkat!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Angin yang semakin keras menerpa jendela kaca sekolah. Gemertak suaranya membuat ke-empat orang yang sedang berjaga di dalam kelas melihat terus ke arah luar, dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang seakan musuh bisa datang kapan saja.

Semua berada dalam dunia pikiran masing-masing.

Suho yang menerka-nerka rencana apa yang harus di lakukan jika saja hal buruk terjadi.

Sehun yang merutuki nasib karena harus membiarkan luhan-hyung nya berjaga di luar yang dingin dan ber-angin kencang seperti ini.

Kai yang terus berharap agar kekuatan teleportasi-nya bisa berjalan sangat baik malam ini ditambah dengan kecemasannya karena belum sempat mengucapkan kata _'hati-hati'_ pada Luhan.

Dan Lay yang berlatih kekuatannya dengan memekarkan bunga yang layu pada beberapa vas bunga di meja.

_"Sehunnie?"_

Sehun tersentak kaget, tangannya sedikit menyenggol vas bunga di meja, membuat Lay juga kaget. Dan tentunya Suho juga Kai menyadari gelagat aneh Sehun.

"Luhan-hyung!", Sehun tersadar bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Luhan di dalam kepalanya. Telepati.

Alis mata Kai terangkat mendengar Sehun menyebut nama Luhan. Lay menatap tajam pada Sehun.

Dalam kepala Sehun, terdengar tawa kecil Luhan. _"Maaf apa aku mengagetkanmu?"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Sedikit hyung, ada apa?"

_"Tidak,aku hanya merasa bosan disini. Belum tanda apa-apa dari Kris, dan juga…."_

Sehun bisa membayangkan pipi hyung-nya itu menggembung kesal, ia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak bisa sedikit saja merasa bosan.

_"Angin disini sedikit keras. Sehunnie…ini bukan ulahmu kan?"_, luhan berkata dengan sedikit bercanda.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia benci tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Luhan. Ia juga ingin mendengar suara hyung-nya itu.

"Tentu saja bukan ulahku hyung, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan angin malam ini. Oh ya hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak kedinginan? Apa di luar sana banyak nyamuk? Kan sudah kubilang kau harusnya bawa obat anti nyamuk hyung, kulitmu itu sensitif sedikit saja digigit nyamuk-"

_"Tenang Sehunnie, aku disini sudah berpakaian seperti berada di kutub utara, kedua dongsaeng lucu ini telah menjejali badanku dengan 3 syal tebal…umm…dan warna-warni…"_, Luhan dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyengir senang dengan hasil karya mereka. D.O menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka ,tapi setelah itu ia ikut mengikatkan syal bermotif polkadot pada luhan, lalu melayangkan _hi-five_ pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _"Lihat…dan sekarang D.O pun ikut-ikutan menjadikanku seperti boneka barbie"_

Sehun tertawa kecil membayangkan keadaan disana, ia bersyukur ada orang-orang yang menyenangkan di sekitar Luhan sekarang. "Baik hyung, tolong sampaikan pada mereka untuk menjagamu"

_"Jangan khawatir Sehunnie… Oh! Terdengar sesuatu dari arah lapangan sekolah! Aku harus memutuskan telepatiku-"_

"Hyung! Kau harus berhati-hati!"

Kai yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik dan mimik Sehun yang sedang bertelepati dengan Luhan langsung menarik lengan Sehun, "O-oi! Biarkan aku juga bertelepati dengan Luhan-hyung!"

Sehun menatap Kai heran. "Tapi Luhan-hyung bilang dia sudah…"

"Tolong biarkan aku berbicara padanya sebentar!", Kai masih menggenggam lengan baju Sehun erat, seakan dia tidak akan melepaskan sebelum Luhan berpindah telepati padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "Luhan-hyung…jangan pergi dulu…Kai ingin berbicara padamu"

Kai memukul pelan kepala Sehun. "Jangan lupa ada _'hyung'_ dibelakang _'Kai'_ untukmu".

Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidah-nya tidak peduli.

_"Jongin-ah?"_

Kai tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara Luhan dikepalanya. Malaikat-nya.

_"Kau ingin berkata sesuatu?"_, suara polos seperti malaikat ,Luhan, berdenging lembut di kepala dan telinga Kai. Membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata…Hati-hati hyung"

Kai dapat mendengar Luhan tertawa di seberang sana. _"Tentu saja Jongin-ah, jangan khawatir. Hanya itu?"_

"Ng…"

_"Ah, suara dari tempat Kris semakin keras. Jongin-ah, aku harus segera-"_

"Jangan sampai terluka hyung"

Mereka sempat terdiam, Lay sedari tadi menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian dengan wajah serius,dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan di seberang sana. Ia merasakan genggaman kecil di bahunya, Suho berusaha menenangkan Lay yang pada akhirnya membalas tersenyum pada Suho.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, _"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu Jongin-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ah, aku harus benar-benar memutuskan telepati, D.O dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap di depan sekarang, sebaiknya kalian juga"_

"Hyung aku-", belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telepati mereka sudah terputus.

_'Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika nanti kau terluka'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Xiumin, Chen, Kris dan Tao membentuk formasi.

Chen dan Xiumin di baris depan dengan jarak jauh satu sama lain. Lalu Kris di tengah menggenggam erat liontin kegelapan itu. Dan Tao tepat di belakangnya.

Xiumin menggertakan giginya, ia bisa merasakan suatu kekuatan lain datang. "Chen, kau siap?" , Chen mengangguk dengan wajah _nervous_.

Gumpalan cahaya hitam terlihat dari jarak 30 meter dari Xiumin dan Chen berdiri. Angin sedikit bertiup lebih keras lagi. Kris dapat merasakan aura kekuatan yang berbeda dari dirinya dan juga teman-temannya.

Sesosok namja keluar dari gumpalan hitam itu. Poni hitamnya menutup sebagian mata kanan, dagu runcing, bibir kecil yang melengkung tajam. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong, namun gerak-geriknya memperlihatkan figur-nya yang feminin.

"Lee Sungjong….", Kris mengetahui siapa anggota Dark-D yang datang itu. Dan seperti yang telah mereka tebak, ia datang sendirian.

"Tao sekarang", dengan perintah Kris, Tao mengangguk. Ia menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi.

_**ZAP!**_

Waktu sudah terhenti sekarang. Tao segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Sungjong,tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada.

Dengan cepat ia mengecek seluruh tubuh Sungjong, dan nihil. Keringat dingin menetes ke pelipis Tao. _'Sial! Dia benar tidak membawa liontin cahaya itu!'_

Sisa waktu 2 menit.

Tao memutuskan untuk memberi sinyal pada Kai. Ia berlari ke arah gedung tempat tim Suho berada. Dengan batu ia melempar jendela kaca tempat ruangan Kai berjaga. "Kai! Kai!"

Kai dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah jendela

"Cepat! Jangan lamban begitu!"

"Aku masih belum terbiasa berada dalam pengaruh kekuatanmu ,_babo_!"

"Ah sudah! Waktuku hanya 1 menit lagi, setelah itu aku harus mengembalikan waktu seperti semula. Liontin itu tidak ada di anggota Dark-D yang datang ke perangkap Kris-hyung. Lakukan _plan B_".

Kai mengelap keringat di dahinya lalu mengangguk.

Setelah memastikan Kai mengetahui semuanya, Tao segera berlari ke lapangan tempat Xiumin Chen dan Kris berada. Ia memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Xiumin.

Setelah waktu tiga menit-nya habis, perlahan semua mulai bergerak, dengan spontan ia menepuk pundak Xiumin. "Hyung_ plan B_ !"

Xiumin yang tersadar sontak meletakkan tangannya di tanah, membuat tanah disekitar membeku dan mengarahkannya ke Sungjong.

Sungjong yang terlahir dengan reflek cepat langsung bisa menghindar, Xiumin berdesis karena serangannya luput. Tapi sebelum Sungjong menghindar sekali lagi, Chen mem-bloknya dengan petir yang membuat Sungjong terjungkal kebelakang.

Tanah di lapangan ini tidak empuk, bisa dibilang keras, sehingga Sungjong mendesah kesal, "Ah sialan kalian membuat bajuku kotor!", ia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor, dan juga kerah bajunya. Dengan kesal, Sungjong mengambil segenggam tanah di bawahnya, melempar ke arah Xiumin dan Chen.

"Hah ,untuk apa dia melempar tanah?", Xiumin tersenyum mengejek. Tetapi setelah itu ia tersadar bahwa tanah yang di lempar menjadi kecepatan tinggi dan berkilat tajam seperti logam.

"A-apa itu?"

"Awas!", Chen mendorong Xiumin. Hingga mereka berdua tersungkur di bawah.

"Ah sial hampir saja", Chen menggumam kesal. Xiumin terbelalak kaget melihat di sekitar mereka ada banyak jarum. "Ja-jarum…?"

_'Ia mengubah tanah kotor itu menjadi jarum tajam seperti ini?'_

Sungjong melompat tinggi dari tempatnya jatuh tadi, "Hap!", dan sekarang berada di depan Kris yang masih kukuh menggenggam liontin itu.

"Serahkan liontin itu"

Kris menatap Sungjong dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Tidak sebelum kau menyerahkan liontin yang satunya"

"Hah, kau tidak akan menemukan liontin itu dariku-"

Saat Sungjong dan Kris sedang berdebat, tiba-tiba dari belakang Sungjong muncul gumpalan hitam sekali lagi.

"Hyung!", Tao memperingatkan hyung-hyungnya dari belakang.

Xiumin dan Chen segera bangkit dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Hai Sungjong-ah!", keluar sesosok namja satu lagi, dengan gaya rambut meninggi ke atas dan gaya yang terlalu santai.

"D-dongwoo hyung! Untuk apa kau kesini?", Sungjong kaget setengah mati melihat kedatangan Dongwoo tiba-tiba mengikutinya kemari.

"Tentu saja mengikutimu, aku bosan sekali di markas. Sekalian saja aku bermain disini", ucap Dongwoo sambil menyengir lebar dengan menunjukkan sesuatu yang bergelantungan di tangannya.

"ASTAGA HYUNG, kenapa kau membawa liontinnya kemari. AIIISHHH", Sungjong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dongwoo hanya menatap _innocent_ dan heran dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Kan aku bilang hanya ingin bermain", Dongwoo pura-pura berwajah bingung. Sungjong menghela nafas kesal.

"Xiumin! Chen!", Kris memberi perintah untuk segera bertindak setelah mengetahui apa yang dibawa oleh anggota Dark-D yang baru saja muncul itu.

Chen melayangkan petirnya ke arah Sungjong dan Dongwoo, mereka berhasil melompat menghindar.

"Kali ini tidak semudah itu!", Xiumin yang kesal tadi serangannya meleset kali ini membuat perhitungan tepat dengan membekukan kaki mereka berdua. Sungjong dan Dongwoo tidak dapat bergerak, Sungjong yang panik langsung melayangkan seratus jarum ke arah Kris dan Tao. Kris yang menyadari hal itu langsung membawa Tao dan melompat kemudian terbang menghindari jarum-jarum yang melayang ke arah mereka.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik Xiumin ke belakang, membuatnya sedikit terbanting.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-!"

Dongwoo tertawa lebar, ia ternyata sudah bebas dari jeratan es Xiumin, "Lihat ini", Dongwoo dengan bangga menunjuk matanya. "_Charming Eyes_, laser dari mataku ini termasuk sangat panas lho untuk mencairkan es lemah seperti dirimu"

"Jangan terlalu bangga dulu!", Chen dari belakang mengirimkan petir dengan arah _zig-zag_ ke arah Dongwoo. Dongwoo menghindar namun sedikit terlambat hingga ia terpental ke arah Sungjong.

"Hyung sebelum kau membanggakan kekuatanmu itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku lepas dari es sialan ini dulu!", Sungjong merutuki mempunyai hyung yang tidak pernah serius seperti Dongwoo ini. Dongwoo dengan cepat melelehkan es di kaki Sungjong dengan laser dari matanya.

Saat Dongwoo lengah, seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang. Tapi Sungjong mengalihkan serangan dengan jarum-jarumnya. Dongwoo yang kaget dengan serangan barusan langsung melompat mundur. "Pedang?"

Tao berkali-kali menyerang mereka dengan keahlian wushu-nya. "Serahkan liontin itu"

"Tidak secepat itu Panda", Dongwoo menjulurkan lidahnya, "Sungjong ayo kita lari!"

"Hyung! Kenapa harus lari?"

"Sepertinya memang benar, bermain dengan mereka asik juga!", ujar Dongwoo girang sambil masih berlari.

Sungjong menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanakan hyung-nya itu. Ia tidak menyangka ia dan hyung-nya harus sampai mundur seperti ini. _'Sepertinya EXO memang tidak boleh diremehkan'_

Sungjong dan Dongwoo berlari sambil menghindari serangan Xiumin dan Chen yang ikut berlari mengikuti mereka.

"Cukup Xiumin, Chen! Tim Suho sudah berlari mengejar mereka", perintah Kris sambil mengalungkan liontin kegelapan itu dilehernya. Xiumin dan Chen spontan berhenti dan menjatuhkan badan mereka, duduk, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tao melihat dari kejauhan, Suho, Lay, Kai dan Sehun berteleportasi ke arah hutan lalu berlari kedalam-nya. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Tim D.O juga berlari ke arah hutan.

Tao menatap Kris, lalu memutuskan untuk memanggilnya, "Hyung…."

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao, mengelus rambutnya pelan, "Tenang Tao, semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah tenaga Xiumin dan Chen pulih, kita akan segera menyusul mereka"

Dengan wajah khawatir, Tao akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baik"

**-TBC-**

* * *

Lagi lagi Stella hanya bisa minta maaf karena update nya termasuk lama, hueee semoga masih ada yang mau baca fic ini :")

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review ! :) Semoga Stella bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan kalian (walaupun ada yang aneh-aneh) :P .

DUA CHAPTER LAGI, lalu saya akan membuat poll resmi untuk menentukan couple akhir. Cemungudh!

Note :

1) Sehun memang punya gaya bicara yang 'cedal' , tau cedal kan ya? kalo Sehunnie sih cedalnya huruf S , Jadi kalo ngomong _"S"_ keluarnya _"TH"_ . Makanya EXOtics suka ngejek (dalam artian lucu-lucuan aja) Sehun pake kata-kata _"Thehun, Tharanghae, etc" . wkwkw CUTE SEHUNNIE XD_

* * *

Halo Yuki yang memberi pertanyaan yang sepertinya sangat minta dijawab (soalnya nanyaknya pake dinomeri segala sih :P) haha. Stella jawab sepengetahuan Stella selama jadi fans nya EXO aja ya pkoknya :)

**1) Kenapa bisa sampe ada couple Hunhan?**

Berawal dari video sesi pemotretan di W Live , disitu sebelum debut EXO, tiga member udah ikut pemotretan (Sehun,Luhan, Kai), nah dari situ keliatan gimana deket dan cocoknya si Sehun dan Luhan. Menurutku dari situ HunHan couple muncul . Mungkin kalo mau liat bisa disini : /watch?v=MT3K0VPzk0Y&feature=related . Banyak foto mereka berdua juga.

Setelah itu ditambah sama pas showcase, berdasarkan fans yang dateng di showcase itu, Sehun cerita kalo dia tau fans bikin tentang HunHan couple, dan dia bilang iya itu emang REAL . LOL XD (nah fans hunhan couple makin banyak)

Apalagi makin habis debut, HunHan couple makin banyak _evidence_ nya...banyak deh kalo diceritain satu-satu :D

**2) BaekYeol, TaoRis? BaekYeol mirip HaeHyuk?**

BaekYeol sih berawal dari interview awal sebelum debut, Chanyeol bilang dia sekamar sama Baekhyun, dan mereka saling cerita kebiasaan tidur masing-masing. Terus di foto mereka jejeran terus makanya fans jadi masangin mereka ^^ . Ternyata sampe sekarang emang banyak banget kejadian BaekYeol :D

TaoRis, kalo mereka setauku karena Tao kemana-mana selalu nguntitin si leader Kris :D , jadi kemana-mana mereka kelihatan nempel...terus aKhirnya fans ngouple-in mereka deh.

YAP! Fans emang banyak nyamain BaekYeol sama HaeHyuk, kenapa? Karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama playful. Donghae sama Unyuk kan terkenal nakal, gak bisa diem dan couple paling asik gitu kan. Nah Chanyeol juga gitu sama Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang dijuluki Happy Virus, sama Baekhyun yang emang terkenal berisik sama agak gila. Terus juga BaekYeol itu udah temenan sejak sebelum debut, dan cepet banget akrabnya.

Btw, HunHan dibilang mirip sama HanChul loh :") karena sama sama dipisahkan oleh dua negara berbeda *nangis*

**3) Couple GRI?**

Aigoo~ Yuki belum tau ya kalo G-Ri itu juga couple? G-dragon kan yang terkenal kalo nggak GTOP Ya G-Ri .

G-Dragon itu sukanya bilang kalo seungri itu lucu, setiap seungri ngomong atau ngelakuin apa, GD selalu ketawa. Terus juga aku sering liat di kamera dia suka mbanggain seungri "that's my boy", walopun kadang marahin juga kalo seungri-nya nakal. Menurutku mereka couple yang cute ^^.

* * *

_REVIEW ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairings**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Pendaran kristal yang lembut terpancar di genggaman tangannya, jangan berharap lebih, karena pendaran itu berwarna gelap. Gelap segelap ruangan tempat dia sedang duduk sekarang. Tetesan air dari sudut kolam di samping ruangan membuat suasana lebih tenang. Ia menghela nafas, menutup kristal di tangannya, membuat pendaran gelap itu sekarang mati dan tertutup.

"Khawatir dengan kekuatanmu hyung?", langkah kaki berhenti tepat di belakangnya, pertanyaan seseorang itu membuatnya menarik nafas sebentar.

"_Shut up_"

"Tidak usah sensitif seperti itu hyung, aku hanya bertanya tentang keadaanmu saja kok"

Ia tidak suka orang itu, ia tidak suka senyuman khas mengejek orang itu , dan ia tidak suka karena ia tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah orang itu dari pikirannya.

Kristal di tangannya tadi ia lemparkan dengan kasar ke dinding, suara pecahan terdengar perih dan melengking.

"Aku hanya butuh kristal baru"

"Tenang hyung, aku akan mendapatkan untukmu"

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, tergerak karena kalimat yang diucapkan oleh orang yang masih dengan setia berdiri dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Tidak bisa sampai penganggu bernama EXO itu hilang"

"Liontin mereka ada di tangan kita"

"Tapi liontin kita juga ada di mereka"

Terdengar desahan kesal dari kedua orang di ruangan tersebut. "Ambil salah satu dari mereka"

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat, "Memaksa mereka untuk mengaktifkan liontin mereka sendiri? Menculik mereka?"

"Salah satu dari mereka, yang mempunyai unsur cahaya paling tinggi", jemarinya menelusuri beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di meja eboni hitam didepannya. Satu persatu ia pandangi foto berderet orang-orang dengan segala data-datanya.

"Pemegang kekuatan cahaya, bawa dia kemari, dengan paksa"

Walaupun ia tidak dapat melihatnya, orang di belakangnya mengangguk dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu"

Langkah orang itu terhenti.

"Daripada aku mendapatkan kristal dari nyawa orang awam, lebih baik aku mendapatkannya dari orang berkekuatan…"

"Apa kristal nyawa Perdana Menteri Hyun belum cukup untukmu hyung?"

"Lemah, kristal darinya terlalu lemah", ia melihat lagi pecahan kristal yang baru saja ia lempar ke dinding. Rapuh, dan pendarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Kau…berencana menambah tawanan kita lagi?"

"Bawa siapa saja dari mereka selain si pemilik kekuatan cahaya, kristal dari mereka pasti akan lebih hebat dari perdana menteri tua itu"

Orang itu mengangguk sekali lagi, melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Woohyun"

Namja itu menoleh,sekali lagi, saat namanya dipanggil.

"Hati-hati"

Namja bernama Woohyun tersenyum, "Ne, Sunggyu-hyung"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Daun-daun bergesekan dengan cepatnya, suara kaki-kaki berat menapak tanah. Deru nafas berat yang keluar dari masing-masing namja ini membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?", Suho menatap khawatir dongsaeng-nya yang tertinggal di belakang, terlihat sangat lelah karena berlari sejak tadi.

Kai sebenarnya sangat kesal karena entah kenapa Sehun terlihat begitu lemah dalam berlari, membuat tim mereka makin lambat. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan, karena memang medan berlari kali ini termasuk berat.

"Semuanya,pegang tanganku", Kai memberi instruksi. "Aku akan mencoba berteleportasi dalam kecepatan tinggi, dan kita masih bisa mengejar dua anggota Dark-D itu"

Lay tertegun melihat ide brilian dari Kai, ia mengangguk dan menuntun Sehun untuk bangkit dan memegang tangan Kai bersama-sama.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba ide gila seperti ini, aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi, yang pasti ini akan menarik", ucap Kai sambil menutup matanya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

Suho mengangguk, diikuti Sehun dan Lay. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka hilang-muncul .

_Hi-speed Teleportation_

0o0o0o0o0

"Hyung, apa kau masih mempunyai kristal?", Sungjong akhirnya memecah keheningan karena sejak tadi mereka berkonsentrasi dalam berlari.

Dongwoo menggeleng, "Kalau aku masih punya, sedari tadi aku sudah memakainya untuk kita kabur"

Sungjong menghela nafas, "Ah sial, aku juga sudah tidak punya". Dengan kristal, mereka bisa membuat pintu hitam yang muncul dimana saja, asal kristal tersebut mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup. Tapi sayangnya, entah takdir atau bukan, mereka sama-sama kehabisan kristal.

Sungjong dan Dongwoo kini melangkahkan kaki mereka pendek-pendek tetapi cepat. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah berlari.

Sungjong menatap intens pada Dongwoo.

"Hyung"

"Ya?", Dongwoo terlihat mengatur nafas cepatnya.

"Serahkan padaku liontinnya"

Dongwoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah tidak usah Sungjongie"

"Kubilang biar aku saja yang membawa!", Sungjong dengan paksa mengambil liontin yang sedari tadi digenggam Dongwoo.

Dongwoo sedikit terkejut, tapi ia hanya menunduk.

"Lihat", Sungjong membuka telapak tangan Dongwoo, "Lihat apa yang dari tadi kau sembunyikan dariku"

Terlihatan guratan luka memanjang di telapak tangan Dongwoo. "Kau sebenarnya sadar kan hyung apa yang reaksi liontin itu padamu?"

Dongwoo menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk, "Tadinya aku tidak tahu bahwa reaksi liontin itu akan berdampak nyata padaku", ia memandang telapak tangannya dengan miris. Liontin itu membuat telapak tangannya terluka dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih.

"Makanya biar aku saja yang membawa liontin ini, lebih aman. Lagipula memang sudah tugasku untuk menyimpan liontin ini, karna hanya aku yang bisa", Sungjong menepuk pundak Dongwoo meyakinkan. Dongwoo kembali mengangguk.

"Aku mendengar ada suara mendekat!", Dongwoo spontan menarik tangan Sungjong untuk kembali berlari.

"Sial"

0o0o0o0o0

"Dimana Sungyeol?"

Woohyun berjalan mendekati seorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk dan memainkan _bamboo pillow_-nya.

Namja itu dengan tatapan kosong menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun, "Mana aku tahu"

Woohyun mendesis kesal. "Myungsoo, ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau harus menghentikan obsesimu pada bantal _bamboo_ itu"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa ini hyung"

"Huh, terserah kau saja", Woohyun mendecak kesal.

"Kesal lagi hyung?", terdengar seorang namja yang datang dari belakang. Woohyun mengenali namja itu dengan baik.

"Hoya, sepertinya kau lebih bisa kuandalkan", Woohyun lega ada Hoya yang datang di saat yang tepat.

Hoya mendekati kawan sekaligus hyung-nya itu, "Ada masalah apa kali ini?"

"Ambil salah satu anggota EXO, kita memerlukannya untuk pembuatan kristal"

Myungsoo dan Hoya terkejut dengan rencana yang disebutkan Woohyun tersebut. Bamboo pillow Myungsoo yang sedari tadi di peluknya erat kini dilemparnya secara spontan.

"Itu sangat riskan!"

"Menculik mereka bukanlah hal mudah semudah kita membunuh orang-orang biasa!"

"Itu jalan satu-satunya, walaupun kita mengambil nyawa pejabat tinggi di negara ini, tetap saja kristal yang diproduksi dari nyawa mereka lemah, semakin hari semakin lemah. Kita harus mencari yang lebih kuat"

Myungsoo dan Hoya saling bertatapan. Hoya membuka suara pertama kali.

"Manusia memang semakin lemah, semakin tinggi jabatan mereka, semakin lemah, miris"

Myungsoo menatap datar kedua hyung-nya itu, "Lalu, kita harus menyusul Sungjong dan Dongwoo-hyung?"

Woohyun mengangguk, "Sebelum itu….apa benar tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sungyeol?"

Hoya menggeleng, Myungsoo hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Myungsoo, kau cari Sungyeol. Hoya, kau ikut aku untuk menjalankan rencana"

Hoya dengan patuh mengangguk, Myungsoo sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

0o0o0o0o0

"_Gotcha!_", Kai berteriak senang ketika teleportasi terakhirnya membawa mereka tepat di belakang Dongwoo dan Sungjong.

Tangan Sungjong tampak gemetar tapi dengan sigap Dongwoo menariknya berlari. "Lari!"

"Coba saja", angin memblok jalan Dongwoo dan Sungjong. Sehun mengirim angin di kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Bagus maknae!", Suho berlari kedepan Dongwoo dan Sungjong, gumpalan air sudah terpampang di tangannya, siap untuk diluncurkan ke arah anggota Dark-D tersebut.

Kai tampak terengah-engah, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes seperti air terjun, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu kehangatan di pundaknya, tidak,tidak hanya di pundaknya, ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya hangat, semua rasa lelah hilang dan tenaganya kembali normat, sangat normal.

Kai melihat tangan yang mengeluarkan cahaya di pundaknya, "Terimakasih hyung"

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah tugasku", Lay tersenyum.

Suho mengarahkan dua peluru air ke Sungjong yang terlihat lebih kelelahan, membuat Dongwoo harus mengeluarkan lasernya untuk menghancurkan peluru air itu. Dongwoo menggertakan giginya, "Baiklah, jika kau ingin bermain-main sebentar"

"Dongwoo-hyung, Sungjong!", seseorang melompat dan dengan keras menghentakkan kakinya, membuat tanah bergetar hebat dan retak. Dengan cepat Kai menggandeng tangan Suho dan Sehun, sedangkan Lay dengan sigap memegang tangan Kai satunya, seperti sudah profesional, Kai langsung berteleport menghindari retakan tanah yang terjadi.

"Ho_baby_!", Dongwoo menatap berbinar orang yang baru saja datang, paling tidak menyelamatkan nyawanya yang sekarang hampir saja terancam gara-gara kelelahan berlari.

_Pletak!_ Sebatang kayu terlempar ke kepala Dongwoo. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Dongwoo hanya mengelus kepalanya yang sakit, Sungjong tertawa melihat tingkah hyung-nya itu.

Suho mengamati musuh yang baru datang itu, _'Dia meretakan bumi?'_

Sehun menyenggol bahu Suho, berbisik "Hyung, apa kekuatannya sama dengan D.O hyung?"

Suho menggeleng, tidak tahu pasti. "Kita akan lihat nanti, Sehun-ah kau muncul dan serang dari arah samping", mata Suho mencari-cari anggota tim-nya yang lain. "Kai, kau jaga Lay dan jangan bergerak di tempat". Kai sempat ingin memprotes tapi ia melihat ke arah Lay, lalu mengangguk, ada baiknya dia menjaga hyung-nya itu, karna mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mempunyai kekuatan _offensive_ yang berarti.

Hoya mengangkat satu pohon kecil sampai akarnya terlihat dan melemparkan ke arah samping saat ia merasa gumpalan angin keras menyerang ke arahnya. Sehun tersenyum senang saat serpihan kayu dari pohon itu terburai dan menyerang balik ke arah Dark-D , Hoya, Dongwoo dan Sungjong segera menghindar tetapi tidak luput dengan beberapa goresan di lengan Sungjong.

Hoya mendecih kesal, "Sepertinya kita harus melarikan diri dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga kalian, baru setelah itu menjalankan misi", Ia mengeluarkan kristal dari saku-nya. Dongwoo dan Sungjong menghela nafas lega melihat Hoya masih mempunyai sisa kristal.

Saat Suho dan Sehun akan menyerang dengan serangan beruntun, Hoya segera mengaktifkan kristal dan pendaran cahaya hitam menyeruak, membawa tiga anggota Dark-D itu menghilang.

Suho dan Sehun menghentikan serangan yang baru akan mereka laksanakan, mereka terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Dark-D menghilang!_

"K-Kai! Cepat ikuti mereka dengan teleportasi!", Suho dengan panik berteriak memanggil Kai. Kai keluar dari persembunyian dengan Lay mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Ti-tidak bisa hyung, aku tidak dapat merasakan mereka lagi, benar-benar seperti menghilang", Kai menatap kedua tangannya, masih kaget karena kali ini ia tidak bisa mendeteksi ketiga orang itu.

Suho menghela nafas, Sehun jatuh terduduk memulihkan tenaga. Lay datang dan menyalurkan tenaganya ke Sehun, Sehun tersenyum dan bergumam "_Thank_s,hyung"

Suho terlihat berfikir sebentar, "Baiklah, kalau begini caranya, kita kembali saja ke sekolah, kita bicarakan hal ini dengan Kris"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jangan berhenti mendadak dong!", Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang bertabrakan dengan punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggumam maaf sambil membantu Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya, yang lalu disambut dengan cubitan kecil di tangannya.

"Ada apa hyung?", D.O melerai mereka berdua sambil bertanya kenapa Chanyeol berhenti.

"_Phoenix_ tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi", pernyataan Chanyeol ini membuat ketiga anggota yang lain menganga.

"A-apa? Jadi kita tersesat?", Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang penuh dramatis. D.O dengan wajah O_O nya , dan Luhan yang hanya memandang bingung ke semuanya.

"Apa aku harus bertelepati ke Suho?"

"Jangan hyung ! Kau harus menyimpan kekuatanmu, jangan kau buang-buang lagi, berjam-jam telepati seperti tadi sudah cukup"

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya menatap polos pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir _-yang dramatis_-. Tapi bertelepati pada jarak yang kita tidak tahu memang membuang energi yang lebih besar daripada kau mengetahui berada dimana orang yang kau tuju itu.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "Kita mungkin lebih baik kembali"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa kehilangan jejak Suho-hyung dan yang lain"

"Tapi kita memang sudah kehilangan jejak mereka"

D.O sekarang yang ganti menghela nafas. "Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik kita kembali"

Luhan dan Baekhyun hampir saja mengangguk saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak _–yang membuat Baekhyun menginjak kakinya-_

"_Phoenix_ merasakan sesuatu! Dia melihat _Kansari_!"

"Naga Kris? Kalau begitu kita mengikuti mereka saja!", Baekhyun ikut berteriak dengan girang. D.O dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Ke arah sini!", Chanyeol mengomando ketiga temannya untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berlari ke arah _phoenix_ Chanyeol memberi petunjuk.

Mereka memasuki area hutan dengan pepohonan yang berduri, membuat mereka harus berhati-hati untuk melewatinya.

"Ketika kita harus berusaha untuk menghindari duri-duri sialan ini sedangkan Kris,Tao, Xiumin dan Chen dengan enaknya terbang di atas sana", Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Kau tidak berniat untuk menaiki Phoenix kan? Karna kau akan gosong setelahnya"

Baekhyun tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

Suasana hutan semakin gelap dan pengap, membuat jarak pandang mereka semakin pendek. Kabut juga makin menebal.

"Teman-teman tetaplah bersuara agar aku tahu dimana kalian!", D.O mengeraskan suaranya sedikit.

"Baekhyun disini!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Luhan.."

"A-aw!"

"Baekhyun! Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tersandung, _ouch_, durinya menempel"

"B-baekhyunnie ! Dimana kau?", Chanyeol dengan gugup mencari ke arah suara Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, apa kalian baik-baik saja?", D.O dengan hati-hati mencari keberadaan mereka berdua. Ia khawatir dengan Baekhyun yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Disini !"

Terlihat pendar cahaya yang membuat sekeliling menjadi lebih jelas, walaupun tetap berkabut.

D.O menghela nafas _–sangat-_ lega saat melihat Baekhyun terduduk dan Chanyeol berada didepannya berjongkok_ –melihat luka di kakinya-_

"Astaga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan daritadi", D.O menunjuk pendaran cahaya yang berasal dari tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Bodohnya aku, tapi yang penting sekarang kita semua sudah bisa saling melihat"

D.O segera merawat luka di kaki Baekhyun _-lukanya bukan luka yang parah, hanya sedikit goresan karena terjatuh dan sedikit tusukan duri. Tapi tentu saja bagi seorang diva seperti Baekhyun, ini lumayan menyakitkan-_

Sampai Chanyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan.

….

….

"Luhan-hyung?"

Tangan D.O yang membalut luka Baekhyun langsung membeku seketika ketika tidak ada jawaban suara dari hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horor. Rahang Chanyeol seakan terjatuh kebawah.

"LU-LUHAN HYUNG?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kita kehilangan jejak Suho"

Chen dan Xiumin mendesah frustasi sedangkan Tao menatap Kris khawatir.

Kris mengelus badan Kansari, mengisyaratkan dia untuk turun ke bawah. Kansari menuruti perintah tuan-nya.

Mereka berempat turun dari badan Kansari.

Chen menepuk-nepuk celananya, "Lalu kita harus kemana?"

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja?", Tao memberi saran yang diikuti anggukan dari semuanya.

"K-kris?", sebuah suara membuat mereka berempat menoleh.

"LUHAN?", Xiumin langsung berlari ke arah luhan. Chen mengikutinya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana yang lainnya?", Kris dan Tao mendekati Luhan yang pipinya sedang dicubit-cubit oleh Xiumin _– Chen segera menarik Xiumin sebelum membunuh pipi Luhan-_

Luhan masih mengelus pipinya yang memerah, "Kami tersesat, lalu tiba-tiba aku terpisah", ia sedih mengingat ia terpisah dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan D.O.

Kris menghela nafas, melihat kepolosan Luhan tentu tidak heran jika ia sendiri bisa tersesat.

"Hyung, kalau begitu kita memang lebih baik kembali ke sekolah saja", Tao sekali lagi menyarankan.

"Ah, tadinya kami juga akan kembali tapi _phoenix_ Chanyeol merasakan _Kansari_, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian", Luhan memandang _Kansari_ , Naga hitam besar itu sedang meng-istirahat-kan diri.

"Mungkin mereka juga akan kembali ke markas kita, karena mereka kehilangan Luhan", Xiumin menambahkan, yang membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya,kesal karena dia sendiri yang terpisah.

"Tapi sebelum itu….", Kris menapakan kaki kirinya dan melesat terbang cepat ke arah pohon di belakang Xiumin, membuat Xiumin kaget setengah mati. "Lebih baik kau tunjukkan dirimu"

Seseorang menyerang balik Kris, Kris melompat mundur dengan sangat cepat. Ia menyeringai. "Wah,padahal aku baru mau menyambut kedatangan kalian", orang asing itu masih tersenyum lebar.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya, Xiumin dan Chen memasang kuda-kuda, begitu juga Tao dan Luhan.

"Tapi ternyata _leader_ kalian ini sudah mengetahui persembunyianku", orang ini mulai mengeluarkan rantai sangat panjang.

"Kau Dark-D?"

"Namaku Nam Woohyun, dan kalian memasuki wilayahku", rantai panjang itu menyentak tanah dan membuat ledakan yang sangat besar.

"Hyung, aku bisa merasakan unsur kegelapan di orang itu lumayan besar", Tao berbisik kepada Kris yang sedang melindungi diri dari bekas ledakan yang membuahkan asap tebal.

Xiumin dengan segera melenyapkan asap itu dengan serpihan lembut es seperti salju, paling tidak, membuat udara lebih segar.

"EXO memang mempunyai kekuatan yang menarik", Woohyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum licik. "Dan maaf aku harus menangkap salah satu dari kalian", ia melayangkan rantai-nya dan membelit leher _Kansari_.

"Sial! _Kansari_!", Kris terbang ke arah Woohyun berusaha melepaskan rantai itu.

_Kansari_ memberontak, mengibaskan sayapnya yang besar. Membuat angin bertiup kencang.

Woohyun melompat mundur, mengencangkan rantai, meledakkannya. Mata _Kansari_ menjadi merah, marah. Api keluar dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti _Kansari_!", Kris terbang ke arah _Kansari_ yang sedang mengamuk. Woohyun melihat dengan wajah yang sangat tertarik.

Xiumin, Chen ,Tao dan Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat _Kansari_ yang mengamuk.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya ada bagusnya kita tidak terlalu dekat dengan _Kansari_, kita serahkan dia pada Kris!", Luhan segera menarik tangan Xiumin yang pada saat itu ada di sebelahnya.

Api dan gertakan keluar sekali lagi dari mulut _Kansari_. Parahnya,kali ini mengenai Chen dan kibasan sayapnya membuat Tao terpental.

"CHEN!", Xiumin berlari ke arah Chen. Air mata hampir terjatuh di sudut matanya melihat kaki dan lengan kiri Chen yang terbakar. "Chen! Chen!"

Luhan menolong Tao untuk bangkit yang sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena kaki kanan-nya yang terkilir.

Kris memandang pemandangan di bawah dengan murka. "Luhan, cepat kembali ke markas, ke sekolah"

Luhan memandang ke atas, ke arah Kris, "Ta-tapi Kris"

"Aku mohon, kau harus selamat dan bertemu dengan yang lain"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan puppy eyes-nya, berkaca-kaca. "Luhan, aku mohon,kau tidak boleh terluka"

Tao mendorong Luhan untuk pergi, "Cepat hyung!"

Luhan terlihat kebingungan, tapi akhirnya ia berlari pergi memasuki hutan kembali, mengandalkan segala insting untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tao dan Kris melihat kepergian Luhan dan hanya berharap agar ia selamat.

"_KANSARI!_", Kris menggertak Kansari untuk terakhir kalinya, mata nya merah menyala. _Kansari_ akhirnya berhenti mendengar gertakan tuan-nya itu. Tao mengeluarkan pedang-nya dan memotong rantai yang membelit _Kansari_ itu dengan keras, _Kansari_ akhirnya melemah dan menunduk.

Woohyun mendecih pelan tetapi masih dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat, "Ini semakin menarik"

Kris mengelus leher _Kansari_ sebentar lalu turun ke bawah, menghampiri Xiumin yang masih merunduk memanggil-manggil nama Chen.

Tao mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Woohyun, walaupun dengan kaki terkilir ia masih siap untuk menyerang musuh kapan saja, "Bersiaplah"

Woohyun yang tadinya tertarik untuk menyerang Tao tiba-tiba terdiam dan berfikir, memejamkan mata-nya. "Tunggu, di antara kalian siapa yang unsur cahaya-nya paling tinggi?"

Tao mengerutkan dahi-nya mendengar pertanyaan Woohyun itu. Kris merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pertanyaan musuh-nya itu.

Woohyun menaikkan alisnya. "Oh! Bocah yang kau suruh pergi tadi!", Woohyun tertawa dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Nam Woohyun, jangan coba-coba kau…", Kris menggeram kesal. Tao berlari _-dengan sedikit tersendat-_ menyerang Woohyun dengan pedangnya.

Woohyun membelitkan rantainya pada pedang Tao. Tao berusaha melepaskan tapi percuma, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuang pedang itu karna ia tahu sebentar lagi rantai itu akan meledakkan pedang-nya.

"Selamat tinggal, aku sekarang ada urusan dengan bocah kecil yang tadi lari ke hutan!", Woohyun melambaikan tangannya dengan santai dan berlari ke dalam hutan,mengejar Luhan.

"Tao, kau jaga Xiumin dan Chen disini!", Kris berlari mengejar Woohyun, terbang pun percuma karena mereka ada di dalam hutan.

"Hati-hati hyung", Tao menghela nafas pelan. Lalu melihat Xiumin yang berusaha mendinginkan luka bakar Chen dengan es-nya. Tao jatuh terduduk, memukul kesal tangannya ke tanah, "Sial!", air mata terkumpul di sudut mata-nya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dongwoo dan Sungjong yang sudah kembali ke markas mereka segera memulihkan dan membersihkan diri.

Hoya, memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan leader mereka.

"Sunggyu-hyung?"

Ia membuka pintu besar ruangan utama. "Hyung?"

Dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Ia masuk ke ruangan, pelan-pelan tanpa suara, karena ia tahu, hyung tertua-nya itu tidak suka dengan suara keras.

"Hyung!", ia segera berlari ketika melihat Sunggyu membungkuk di lantai, meremas dada-nya. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi?!"

Sunggyu menatap Hoya, masih sambil menahan sakit dan semakin lemah. "Ho..hoya?"

Hoya hanya menatap hyung-nya itu semakin khawatir

"Kristal..aku butuh kristal"

Hoya mengeluarkan satu kristal, menyerahkannya ke Sunggyu.

"Aku butuh ban..nyak…"

Hoya menggeleng, "Tapi hanya itu yang tersisa hyung" , ia rasanya ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena kristal di tangannya kini pun sudah habis.

Sunggyu merasakan nafasnya sendiri makin melemah, ia berusaha menarik nafas panjang..

"Panggilkan Woo…hyun…"

**-TBC-**

* * *

_Kansari_ = Naga yang dimiliki Kris

_Phoenix_ = Burung phoenix yang dimiliki Chanyeol

Kalo _phoenix_ kayaknya udah tau semuanya kan yaaa, tapi kalo nama _Kansari_ lupa pernah nemu dimana tapi Stella baca nama naga nya Kris itu _Kansari_ (nggak tahu deh bener apa enggak :/)

**_Stella bener-bener minta maaf menghilang lama banget D:_**

**_Yang pertama, Stella ada pertukaran pelajar selama satu setengah bulan jadi bener-bener nggak bisa update D': huhuhu maafkan daku._**

**_Yang mungkin udah lupa ceritanya silakan di baca lagi chapter awalnya (lagi-lagi)_**

**_Maafkan banyak typo, banyak hal aneh , habis sebenernya cerita action gini bukan keahlian Stella banget XP hahahaha_**

**_Oh iya, tanya dong, kalian lebih suka banyakan action atau banyakan scene couple-an nya? Soalnya chapter ini kayaknya nggak muncul adegan mesra-mesraan couple gitu ya? (kecuali BaekYeol sih, kalo itu bisa dianggep :P)_**

**_Semoga chapter yang ini cukup panjang, dan Stella berusaha buat double update hari ini (FIGHTING!)_**

**_:))))_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairings**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

Aloha!

Saya masukkan ini sebagai double update, jadi bagi yang belum baca chapter 5, bisa dibaca dulu chapter sebelum ini. Bagi yang udah lupa sama ceritanya, bisa dibaca ulang dari chapter awal karena author juga udah lupa sama ceritanya /PLAK /LEMPARSENDAL

Oh iya, terus baca-baca review juga nih, mungkin emang ada yang nggak familiar sama Infinite. Jadi makin bingung ? Umm..kalo gitu Stella bikin perkenalan biar makin gampang, semoga membantu.

**INFINITE** (Di fic ini namanya **Dark-D**)

Terdiri dari 7 anggota. Mulai dari yang paling tua :

**1) Kim Sunggyu**

Kekuatan : - ?

Leader, paling dihormati tapi paling di bullying juga. Dia ini yang paling tergantung sama 'kristal', tanpa 'kristal', dia cepet banget lemah (alasannya? tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya)

**2) Jang Dongwoo**

Kekuatan : Eye-laser

Tertua kedua tapi kelakuan masih seperti maknae. Menganggap dan melakukan semua hal dengan santai, paling sering bercanda.

**3) Nam Woohyun**

Kekuatan : Chain-exploding (mengeluarkan ledakan dimana saja sesuka hati)

Dianggap kaki tangan sang leader, karna paling dekat. Bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat Sunggyu.

**4) Lee Howon (Hoya)**

Kekuatan : Super-power (kayak kekuatan superhero gitu deh, kuat banget mau ngangkat rumah juga bisa)

Paling normal diantara yang lain. Purple-lover. Paling peduli dengan masalah teman-temannya.

**5) Lee Sungyeol**

Kekuatan : -?

Sedikit memberontak (Bakal lebih dijelasin di chapter ini) .Akan seperti anak kecil jika sedang dalam mood bagus, dan bakal sangat serius jika sedang bad mood

**6) Kim Myungsoo**

Kekuatan : -? (baca chapter ini)

Paling pendiam, cool. Agak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar,kecuali orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

**7) Lee Sungjong**

Kekuatan : Needles-creator (mengubah apapun jadi jarum)

_Diva maknae_, merasa dia sudah bisa melakukan apapun sendiri dan mandiri karena ia merasa para hyung-nya suka berurusan dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Tapi secara diam-diam sebenarnya para hyung-nya menyayanginya.

* * *

_Sepertinya sudah lumayan ya semoga yang belom tau Infinite jadi nggak bingung lagi,hehe._

_Happy reading ! :)_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Woohyun menendang ranting dan bebatuan yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kesal, ia memang merasa kekuatan ledakannya itu kuat, tapi dalam hal kejar-mengejar, jujur, dia tidak terlalu pandai.

Ia masih mengumpat kalimat _'dimana bocah itu', _atau_, 'sialan ranting ini menggangguku'_ ketika ia dikagetkan oleh pendaran gumpalan hitam yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Woohyun-hyung!"

"Ho-hoya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Woohyun kaget setengah mati melihat Hoya muncul dari gumpalan hitam yang belum menghilang itu.

Hoya mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo hyung ikut aku kembali ke markas sekarang juga!"

Woohyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Tapi aku masih mengejar seseorang!"

Hoya menarik tangan Woohyun, "Sunggyu-hyung melemah, ia membutuhkanmu hyung!", mendengar Hoya menyebut nama Sunggyu membuat Woohyun mengerti dengan keadaan. Ia pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ayo, sebelum pendaran kristal ini habis! Ini kristal terakhirku!", Woohyun segera melompat masuk ke dalam gumpalan hitam itu ,bersama Hoya, mereka menghilang seketika.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengamati Woohyun dan Hoya daritadi.

Kris keluar dari balik semak-semak tempat daritadi ia bersembunyi mengamati Woohyun, "Jadi mereka juga kembali ke markas mereka", setelah itu Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Kansari,Tao,Xiumin dan Chen yang terluka untuk membawa mereka kembali ke markas EXO.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan tangannya, dengan sesekali mendesah pelan. Mata-nya memandang khawatir sekeliling.

"Apa aku harus bertelepati?", ia dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku harus menyimpan energiku", ia mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi ini darurat Luhan!", lagi-lagi ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi…aku merasa perjalanan masih jauh..aku tidak boleh membuang energiku terlalu banyak", ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aaargh aku harus bagaimana"

Luhan semakin merapatkan jaketnya karena malam sudah semakin dingin. Saat ia memasukan tangannya kedalam saku, ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. "A-apa ini?", benda bulat dengan jarum yang dengan mudah berputar. Kompas.

"Bagaimana bisa ada disini?", Luhan memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencerna kenapa benda itu bisa ada di saku jaketnya. "Oh!", ia akhirnya mengingat sesuatu. Saat Tao mendorongnya untuk pergi tadi, ia merasakan kungfu panda itu memasukkan sesuatu ke-dalam jaketnya.

"Ah, terimakasih panda", Luhan tersenyum senang dan lega. Ia mengamati kompas yang ada di tangannya itu. "Sekolah kita ada di…di timur..mm..jadi aku harus mengarah ke arah sini", gumam Luhan sambil menentukan arah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"YEOL!", ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya Myungsoo berteriak frustasi. "Sungyeol dimana kau!"

"Cih, kenapa dia harus menghilang sih", Myungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon besar yang baru saja dilewatinya. Mencari Sungyeol adalah hal yang sulit, karena sahabat karib nya itu mempunyai pikiran yang tidak dapat ditebak.

_Sungyeol adalah pemberontak dalam Dark-D . Ia satu-satunya anggota yang jarang sekali menaati tugas yang diberikan, dan akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali terlihat di markas. Sebagai sahabatnya, Myungsoo masih melihat Sungyeol sebagai namja yang kekanak-kanakan dan ceria, tapi, cara berfikir mereka memang berbeda. Sungyeol sering berkata **'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus membunuh orang hanya demi kristal yang memuakkan'**, Myungsoo hanya diam saja melihat sahabat-nya itu sering beradu paham dengan leader mereka._

_**'Myungsoo, apa kau menyukai pekerjaan ini? Kita bisa bebas, kita tidak perlu melakukan hal keji seperti ini'**_

_**'Myungsoo, aku menghormati Sunggyu-hyung, tapi aku tidak menghormati Lucius'**_

_Lucius, ya, Lucius. Orang yang mengaku sebagai ayah kami, yang membuat Sunggyu-hyung harus mengorbankan seluruh kekuatannya menjadi kristal agar kami tidak jatuh dalam neraka hitam. Yang membuat Sungyeol benci setengah mati dengan Lucius, tapi sayangnya tidak dengan Sunggyu-hyung. Bagi Gyu-hyung, Lucius adalah sosok ayah yang harus dihormati, karena telah memberi kekuatan hebat kepada kita, ia adalah ayah kegelapan._

_**'Persetan dengan kekuatan hebat! Dia hanya memanfaatkan kita!'**_

_Aku ingat sekali perkataan Sungyeol malam itu. Itu pertama kalinya Sungyeol mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan cara kita mendapatkan kristal. Membunuh._

_**'Aku akan mencari kristal untuk mengembalikan kekuatan Sunggyu-hyung dengan caraku sendiri, bukan dengan cara keji seperti kalian'**, bisiknya kepadaku pada waktu itu. Dan hanya padaku, ia tidak memberitahu itu kepada siapapun._

_Sungyeol terlalu berhati baik, benar-benar masih seperti anak-anak. Ia masih menyimpan sedikit rasa kepahlawanan –yang menurutku menjijikan- itu di dalam hatinya._

Myungsoo mendesah lelah sekali lagi, mengingat kenangan dengan Sungyeol hanya membuatnya semakin lelah. Tetapi insting bertarungnya tergerak saat ia merasakan seseorang mendekatinya dari kejauhan.

Orang itu nampak kaget melihat Myungsoo,begitupun sebaliknya.

"Siapa Kau?!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kris terus menatap kebawah, sesekali Tao juga. "Luhan hyung…sudah sampai mana ya?"

Kris menggeleng, "Aku harap dia sudah sampai di sekolah, dan jika tidak..aku harap kita bisa menemukan dia di perjalanan"

Tao mengangguk, "Aku sudah menyelipkan kompas di saku jaketnya, Luhan hyung pasti sudah mengerti jalan pulang", Kris menepuk kepala Tao seakan berkata _'Anak pintar'_

Tao tersenyum simpul dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xiumin dan Chen, "Bagaimana keadaan Chen-hyung?"

Di mata Xiumin masih tersisa kesedihan dan penyesalan, "Masih belum sadar, lukanya masih juga ada yang belum tertutup sempurna", Tao segera memeluk hyung-nya itu, "Kita hampir sampai, Chen-hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja"

Kris menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan khawatir, ia merasa gagal karena membiarkan dongsaeng-nya terluka. Kansari yang bisa merasakan perasaan tuan-nya mengaum pelan. Kris menepuk badan Kansari, "Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luhan terus berjalan dengan mantap ketika ia melihat dari kejauhan siluet sosok seseorang, Ia berharap itu adalah salah satu temannya. Semakin mendekat , ia merasa siluet itu semakin asing. Saat sepatunya tidak sengaja menginjak ranting menimbulkan suara yang membuat orang asing itu berdiri dari sandarannya.

Luhan melihat seorang namja berperawakan muda masih seumuran dengannya, rambut hitam pendek dan wajah tampan dengan garis dagu yang tajam.

"Siapa Kau?!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka saling mengamati. Namja yang dilihat Luhan tidak lain adalah Myungsoo.

"Wah wah, aku mencari Sungyeol tapi malah mendapat rusa kecil EXO, sungguh beruntungnya aku", Myungsoo menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Luhan bergerak mundur. "Kau Dark-D?"

"Dengar, sebenarnya bukan misi ku untuk berurusan dengan EXO, tapi terlanjur ketemu toh, kenapa tidak"

"Jangan remehkan aku"

"Hah, sebagai maknae EXO kau pasti masih dalam tahap belajar"

"A-APA! Aku bukan maknae! Aku ini termasuk hyung tertua!", Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Myungsoo menyipitkan matanya, "Hyung tertua? Kau pasti bercanda, lihat mata polosmu yang besar itu, wajah baby-face, lalu tinggi badanmu, kau juga kurus dan kecil. Sudah jelas kau ini maknae", Myungsoo membandingkan maknae di tim-nya _–Sungjong-_ dengan namja yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, ia mengerutkan alisnya _'Tidak ada bedanya, sudah jelas dia itu maknae-nya'_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan masih menghentakkan kakinya sekali lagi, "A-aku ini bukan maknae!", Myungsoo malah makin melihat ia seperti anak kecil, ia terkekeh geli. "Ya-ya terserah lah, yang penting sekarang aku harus menangkapmu"

Luhan terhenyak merasakan kaki dan tangan-nya tidak dapat digerakan._ 'Orang ini…mempunyai kekuatan mind & body controller!'_

"Maaf tapi kau sudah tertangkap"

"Tidak semudah itu", Luhan membuat Myungsoo terkejut dengan menggerakan tangannya dan melemparkan ranting besar ke arah Myungsoo,tentu dengan telekinesis-nya.

Myungsoo yang terkejut hanya sempat menghindar sebentar membuat ranting itu menggores pipi kirinya. "_Shit_", ia menatap Luhan dengan kesal.

"Kau punya kekuatan pengendali tubuh, aku punya telekinesis, kita berdua saling menguntungkan bukan?", Luhan tersenyum. Myungsoo balas tersenyum licik,_ 'Dia ternyata juga seorang ahli pikiran'_

Myungsoo mengeluarkan pedang katana-nya, tidak sepanjang milik Tao, dan Myungsoo tidak seahli Tao, tapi, tetap saja ia sudah sering menggunakannya. "Kalau begitu biar kuhentikan seluruh gerakanmu, jika kau bisa bebas, aku tinggal menghentikannya lagi"

"Kuterima tantanganmu" , ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat kayu besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Myungsoo . Myungsoo menangkis dengan katana-nya. Ia sekali lagi menghentikan pergerakan Luhan, berlari dan menyabetkan katana-nya di udara, membuat ledakan angin ke arah Luhan. Luhan segera menggunakan kekuatan pikirannya untuk lepas dan berlari mundur menghindar.

Mereka berdua terlihat terengah-engah. Bermain dengan pikiran memang selalu sangat melelahkan.

"Bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sejenis membuatku senang, energi kita sepadan. Namaku Luhan, siapa namamu?", Luhan malah tersenyum senang. Myungsoo heran melihat tingkah bocah itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia terkekeh geli, "Kau benar. Aku Kim Myungsoo"

Setelah berhenti beberapa saat, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat bebatuan besar di bawah kaki Myungsoo yang membuat Myungsoo terhuyung ke belakang. Myungsoo mendecih kesal, ia menancapkan katana-nya sebagai pijakan dan melompat dari bebatuan itu, ia sekali lagi membekukan tubuh Luhan, lalu Myungsoo melemparkan katana-nya ke atas _-membuat pantulan sinar bulan terpancar di ujung pedang-_, memejamkan mata sambil membaca sesuatu seperti mantra.

Luhan yang sudah terbebas masih kebingungan apa yang sedang dilakukan Myungsoo.

Tiba-tiba dari katana yang terlempar ke atas tadi muncul sebuah sinar yang membentuk kubah, membuat sekeliling Luhan dan Myungsoo menjadi putih terang, warnanya seperti mutiara.

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar melihat sekelilingnya tertutup kubah mutiara yang diciptakan katana Myungsoo.

"Terkejut karena _Mind Ability-_ku bisa melakukan hal ini?", Myungsoo menyeringai .

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah kubah mutiara, di dalam sini kekuatanmu tidak bisa kau gunakan. Artinya? Percuma"

Luhan terhenyak mundur, ia mencoba mengangkat kerikil di hadapannya dengan pikirannya, tapi nihil. Pupilnya melebar, keringat mulai menetes.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menangkap rusa kecil ini", Myungsoo mengeluarkan pisau kecil pengganti katana tadi.

_'Tenang Luhan tenang, jika dia membuat kubah ini dengan kekuatan pikiran. Kau pasti juga bisa lepas dari kutukan di dalam kubah ini. Kau juga ahli pikiran, ayo cepat lakukan sesuatu Luhan'_

Luhan berusaha menenangkan diri, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Myungsoo melihat tingkah Luhan dan terkekeh geli, "Kau lucu sekali", ia mendekati Luhan yang masih tidak bisa bergerak. "Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Dark-D saja? Sungjongie pasti senang mempunyai teman baru"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang Myungsoo tajam.

_'Ayo Luhan, kau adalah mind-controller juga! Kau pasti bisa!'_ ,Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, hingga ujung jarinya terlihat putih. Tidak Myungsoo sangka, dari arah belakang segumpal tanah terlempar, untung Myungsoo sadar akan hal itu ia melompat menjauhi Luhan.

"Kau ternyata tidak dapat diremehkan juga sebagai maknae", Myungsoo melihat Luhan terengah-engah setelah bisa lepas dari kutukan kubah mutiara-nya.

"Aku bukan maknae ,babo!", Luhan kali ini benar-benar kesal, tapi untuk lepas dari jeratan kekuatan pikiran Myungsoo ditambah kutukan kubah ini memang sangatlah melelahkan.

Myungsoo melihat kristal di saku-nya, tinggal tersisa satu juga. Ia dalam hati tertawa miris. _'Setelah pertarungan dengan rusa kecil ini, sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi,maafkan aku Sunggyu-hyung...dan Sungyeol...'_

"Sayang itu hal sia-sia, pasti sekarang energimu sudah terkuras habis", Myungsoo mulai mengangkat pisau kecil-nya,berusaha untuk terlihat percaya diri. "Apa kau bisa lepas kali ini?", Ia sekali lagi membekukan pergerakan Luhan. Menghentakan kaki dan berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Luhan, "Kali ini kau tidak bisa lepas!"

Luhan melihat Myungsoo berlari ke arahnya, siap menusuknya. Otaknya berfikir untuk segera melepaskan diri. Tapi tidak bisa.

Myungsoo semakin mendekat.

_'Aku… tidak boleh lemah, teman-teman sedang menungguku di sekolah'_

Semakin dekat.

_'Ayo Luhan, keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu'_

Mendekat.

_'Aku mohon, kau harus selamat dan bertemu dengan yang lain'_

Mata Luhan menatap langsung mata Myungsoo.

"HA!", Myungsoo melompat dan menusukan pisau tepat di perut Luhan. Percikan darah segar mengenai tangan Myungsoo.

Luhan merasakan seperti dunia berputar dengan cepatnya, rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Di sudut bibirnya menetes darah.

Tangan Myungsoo gemetar dan pucat.

_'Myungsoo, apa kau menyukai pekerjaan ini? Kita bisa bebas, kita tidak perlu melakukan hal keji seperti ini'_

Myungsoo seperti melihat bayangan Sungyeol di hadapannya. _'Sung..yeol?'_ , ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ugh...jangan senang dulu Kim Myungsoo..."

Mata Myungsoo membelalak lebar ketika ia terlambat menyadari sebongkah tanah begitu besarnya datang dari arah belakang dengan kecepatan yang tidak terhingga. Dan telak mengenainya, dengan keras, hingga ia terlempar jauh keluar menembus kubah buatannya sendiri.

Luhan akhirnya terlepas dari jeratan Myungsoo.

Sudut bibir Luhan terangkat, "Ah..aku..berhasil", ucapnya dengan sangat lemah.

Luhan mencoba berjalan keluar dari kubah, tapi pisau yang masih menancap di perutnya itu terus menggerogoti kesadarannya. Ia terjatuh.

Luhan terbatuk, darah.

Pandangannya sangat berkabut, putih.

_'Luhan, aku mohon, kau tidak boleh terluka'_

Di saat terakhir kesadarannya, ia mengingat kata-kata Kris.

_"Maaf ….dui..duizhang"_

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

_**dinodeer : **Sudah update nih :D , haha maaf ya bikin bingung? Kalo misal ada yang bingung bisa langsung di tanyain aja sama Stella. Soalnya Stella emang kadang kalo nulis suka asal nulis yang ada di pikiran sampe lupa kira-kira pembaca ngerti apa enggak /facepalm/ OTL . Terimakasih review nya :)_

_**AihikoS**: Aaaa mianhaeee tapi disini nanti bakalan MyungYeol _;; soalnya Stella MyungYeol shipper , aigoo maafin stella ya D: , Stella suka Myungjong juga , tapi udah terlanjur alur ceritanya nanti MyungYeol DX. Tapi buat WooGyu sama YaDong, tenang aja :D itu udah pastiii. (Dan disini ada sedikit Myungjong kok kalo kamu perhatiin :D ). Thanks review nya :)_

_**Jenn2797** : nanti bakalan masih ada polling buat nentuin luhan sama siapa , hehe. Thanks review nya :)_

_**babylulu24** : Ne, ganbatte EXO fighting ! haha, nanti masih ada polling buat couple-nyaaaa, chapter depan Stella adain :) thanks banget review nyaa *kecupmuah*_

_**BabySuDo**: sudah lanjuuut :D_

_**LihaNLihuNBbuing2** : Hihi masih belum tahu sampe berapa chapter :D Yaaay gomawo review nyaaa_

_**ck mendokusei** : sudah lanjuuut :))_

_**exoticsbaby** : AH maaf bikin nunggu lama ya..tapi ini udah lanjut dan double update :D Thanks banget reviewnyaaa :))_

_**BLUEFIRE0805** : Trademarknya sehunnie XD , semoga chapter depan Sehunnie nggak ngamuk beneran ya :P . Thanks reviewnyaaa_

_**puzZy cat** : Sip, lanjuuut!_

_**vikaluhanlu** : Salam hangat dari Ibu-nya luhan (saya umma nya luhan) hahaha. Thanks banget reviewnya *kecupbasah* . Waduh udah ada satu suara aja nih buat KaiLu. Polling couple nya chapter depan yaaa, setelah ada adegan couple2 lagi (yang di sini kayaknya belum ada :S)_

_**shin young rin** : Ehem, saya ummanya luhan belum setuju anak saya untuk menjalin hubungan (?) .Sudah lanjut niiih :DD thanks reviewnyaa_

_**mykyu** : Thanks! semoga tetep baca fic ini dan nggak mengecewakan :")_

_ : *Ambil jempol Luhan* Nahloh Hunhan atau KaiLu nih? Haha jangan lupa vote di chapter depan yaa. Hihi maaf author emang lemot banget kalo update, maaf maaf OTL .Thanks udah reviewwww!_

_**kyuaniee fiee** : Aigoo~ HunHan emang couple yang bikin gemeees (tapi nggak se gemes BaekYeol sih :P) . Iya disini semuanya masih status temenan kok, belum ada yang hubungan lebih. Tapi di akhir cerita, siapa tahu :P . Umm bisa dianggap belum pertarungan sebenarnya sih, soalnya satu grup utuh belum ketemu sama satu grup utuh . Kan belum seru tuh haha. gomawo review nya yaaa :)_

_**KeySehunBaekhyun** : Sip, ini sudah update :D !_

_**KyuKi Yanagishita** : Haha semua dunia harus tahu kalo Sehun itu cedal. (Maaf ya thehunie...) Terimakasih banyak reviewnyaaa. Ini udah update :D _

_**Kyeopta :** Sudah update niih , maaf lama banget D: . Buat couple nya..aduh author dijitak ;;_;; tapi author disini bikin antara KaiLu atau Hunhan nih...tergantung polling besok, kalo banyakan HunHan ya berarti Kai sama...*jengjengjeng*..rahasia :P . Chen-Xiumin sama SuLay pasti ada :D_

_**yukiLOVESUNGMIN** : Halo Yukiii (bener kan namanya?) Maaf banget baru bales review sekarang D': udah telat belom? Semoga Yuki masih baca..._

_HunHan sih kalo fans bilang hubungan mereka malah kayak kakak-adik. Si adik (Sehun) kemana-mana ngikutin si kakak, pokoknya bisa ketawa,senyum cuma kalo ada kakaknya. Haha imut banget hubungan dua orang ini. Tapi nggak tahu sih kakak-adik atau..ehemehem /batuk/_

_Oh iya itu maksudnya dua chapter lagi mau bikin polling buat penentuan akhir couple...bukan akhir dari cerita ini haha_

_Sekarang jawab pertanyaan Yuki ya..._

_1) tentang ukiss ya? Stella sebenernya tahu Ukiss tapi nggak begitu kenal mereka... Tapi setahu Stella, biasanya semua anggota member dalam suatu grup berlaku overprotective sama maknae nya (nggak semuanya sih, tapi kebanyakan) . Contohnya kayak Sehun, semua member bener-bener manjain dia. Tapi..kalo kasus ini..leader ke maknae nya ya? Menurutku bisa aja karena soohyun itu paling deket sama dongho? (Sejenis Chanyeol itu paling deket sama Baekhyun, jadi kemana mana nyariin baekhyun terus, baekhyun juga nyariin chanyeol terus). Udah paling deket sama Dongho, ditambah dia maknae lagi. Jadinya makin overprotective.. bisa jadi udah nganggep lebih dari sekedar maknae.._

_2) GD sama Sandara? ahaha kayaknya itu nggak bener deh :) Pacaran satu perusahaan itu dilarang, lagipula mereka aja dilarang pacaran. Dan juga Sandara itu terlalu polos buat cowok nakal kayak GD :P_

_Gomawo review nya ya Yuki. Maaf banget nggak bisa bantu jawab dengan benar yang masalah Ukiss...soalnya Stella nggak begitu ngerti Ukiss T_T_

_**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic**: AAAAH review kamu bermanfaat, keren! makasih banget udah ngasih ide. Umm yang soal Xiumin, itu dia mbekuin tanah karna di sekelilingnya waktu itu kosong dan cuma ada tanah, tapi aslinya dia bisa bekuin apa aja. Terus masalah Chen, ini yang bakal kuambil idenya, tapi berhubung udah terlanjur (LOL) nanti bakal Stella masukin tentang Shield-Thunder nya si Chen di chapter-chapter yang akan datang (tunggu aja ya :) ). Nah, soal si duizhang nih..disini Stella nggambarin kekuatan Kris tuh dua, Terbang, sama summon si Kansari (soalnya kalo kebanyakan ntar kuat banget dong si Kris). Jadi sepertinya si leader ini kuat kalo cuma ada si Kansari /digeplak Kris/, tapi eh tapi...ide mu tadi membuahkan ide lagi soal kekuatan Kris...fufufu tunggu aja ya chapter selanjutnya.. Thankso reviewnyaa :)_

_ : Sip, ntar bakal ada versi flashback LayHan . Thanks reviewnyaa :)_

_**Park Sung Rin** : Jahat kalian ngeledekin Thehunnie ;;AA;; (padahal sini juga sering bgt ngledekin) haha bukan tamat baby, tapi penentuan couple si Luhan sama siapa... Thanks reviewnyaa :)_

* * *

_REVIEW? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coba tebak siapa yang masih berani muncul ngelanjutin fic fosil ini. YA, SAYA. hahahaha_

_/bows /deep bows/_

_Setelah hampir setahun, saya baru melanjutkan fic ini. Apakah masih bisa dimaafkan :""""_

_Dan jujur aja, karena udah terlalu lama nggak ngelanjutin fic ini, jadi bener-bener lupa gimana gaya bahasa dulu pas nulis fic ini. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo misal gaya penulisan saya bener-bener beda._

_Dan terimakasih yang masih setia nunggu dan yang masih rela membaca fic ini. Doakan yang terbaik. Banyak banget yang mau saya sampaikan jadi tolong dibaca baik-baik yaaaaa~_

_1) Sesuai janji saya bikin poll. HUNHAN or KAILU ? please hanya pilih salah satu ya ;;w;; , nanti secara adil sesuai hasil voting siapa yang terbanyak itu yang bakal saya jadiin real pair ;) Bener-bener dari vote terbanyak loh ya ini._

_2) Saya ganti nulis nama D.O jadi Kyungsoo disini, haha. Karena lebih enak aja nulisnya._

_3) GAWAT. SAYA AKHIR-AKHIR INI MULAI SUKA BANGET SAMA SUHO. Jadi...jadi...jangan kaget kalo Suho tiba-tiba berperan banyak disini ;;_;; omg i love him so much much._

_4) Disini banyak taoris shipper nggak ya? Soalnya...saya malah mau masangin Tao sama Lay TTuTT, they're really cute... Terus Kris sama Suho... /sembunyi/_

_5) Sometimes i feel like 'i don't know how to make a progress with this fic' . Kayaknya makin ngaco aja ya ini fic TTwTT , mianhe~_

_5) TERIMAKASIH YG REVIEW YG REVIEW YG REVIEW TERIMAKASIH BANYAK JEONGMAL GOMAWO /nangis/_

_Last, Happy reading!_

* * *

**Title : The Chosen Angel**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Cast(s) : All EXO members**

**Pair(s) : KaiLu , HunHan , and other pairing will revealed on next chapter**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Angst**

**Warning : BOYxBOY . Many typos**

* * *

"Sehun-ah kita sudah sampai di sekolah, sudah aman", Suho tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang menggandeng lengannya terlalu erat seperti anak kecil. Sehun perlahan membuka sebelah matanya, Ia langsung melepaskan Suho, "Ah maaf hyung, habis tadi mengerikan sekali telerpotasi-nya aku kira kita bakal terserap di lubang hitam"

Jongin dengan cepat menggetok kepala Sehun, "Sudah bagus kau tidak kutinggal di hutan tadi"

Sehun mendengus sebal sambil menggumam_ 'sakit tau!'_ yang hanya diacuhkan oleh Jongin. Jongin menghampiri Lay yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela , Lay melihat ada yang aneh dengan wajah Jongin dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ada apa kau terlihat aneh?"

Jongin melirik Lay sebentar, berbisik agar tidak didengar selain Lay, "Apa benar teleportasiku begitu menyeramkan hyung?"

Lay terkekeh sebentar, "Tentu saja tidak, Sehun memang sangat mudah mabuk, dalam artian mabuk kendaraan atau mabuk laut dan sebagainya. Lagipula tadi kita berulang kali berteleportasi mungkin itu yang menyebabkan kelainan Sehun itu kumat", Lay menepuk pundak Jongin bermaksud menenangkan.

Mulut Jongin membentuk huruf _'O'_ dan hanya mengangguk , "Dasar cadel"

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Jongin!", Sehun dari belakang berteriak. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hm?", Lay mencondongkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Ada apa hyung?", Jongin yang penasaran juga langsung melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Lihat itu Kansari!", Lay menunjuk ke arah langit, seekor naga besar terbang menuju gedung sekolah saat ini. Sehun dan Suho serentak langsung menghambur ke arah dekat jendela.

"Kris, Tao ,Chen, dan Xiumin hyung sudah kembali!", mereka berempat sontak berlari keluar kelas dan menuju halaman depan.

Kansari mendarat dengan sempurna, ia mengepakkan sayap besarnya satu kali sebelum meringkuk membiarkan pemiliknya turun, membuat angin besar dan debu tertiup keras.

Sehun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyingkirkan angin yang dibuat oleh kepakan sayap Kansari tadi. Terlihat Kris membawa Chen di punggungnya, Tao yang jalan dengan satu kaki masih terkilir dan Xiumin dengan wajah penuh bekas air-matanya.

Suho memandang mereka dengan kaget, "A-apa yang terjadi? Duizhang? Ada apa dengan Chen?"

Kris tersenyum lemah pada kawan-kawannya didepannya itu, "Jongin kau bisa membantuku membawa Chen ke UKS? Tolong baringkan dia disana"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil Chen dari Kris. Sejujurnya Jongin sangat khawatir dan ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan cerita dari Kris, tapi sepertinya Chen sekarang lebih membutuhkannya. Akhirnya ia berjalan masuk gedung untuk membawa Chen ke ruang UKS. Xiumin dengan masih sesenggukan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tao, kau juga harus ke UKS", Lay membantu Tao untuk berjalan dengan memapahnya. Tao hanya mengangguk, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Lay.

Tinggal Kris dan Suho sendiri di halaman sekolah, oh, dan Kansari yang sedang beristirahat.

Suho hanya memandang Kris khawatir. "Duizhang…."

"Tim Baekhyun belum datang?"

Suho menunduk dan menggeleng. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Kris ragu, tapi dia juga percaya kepada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu. "Pasti Suho, kau tenang saja", ucap Kris menenangkan seraya menepuk kepala Suho pelan.

Keheningan tercipta, meninggalkan deru nafas dua insan ini terdengar jelas, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, tak ada yang bergerak.

Suho perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, memandang manik mata Kris. Kris balik memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak disukai Suho.

Pandangan yang…..lembut.

"_Leader_-"

"Tidak. Stop"

"_Leader_ Kim Junmye-"

"Cukup Kris! Jangan berani-beraninya kau panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi!", nafas Suho makin menderu, wajahnya memerah marah. Tapi yang dipandang tetap tidak peduli dan tidak terpengaruh oleh sanggahan Suho tersebut.

"Kau telah membawa tim mu dengan selamat dan utuh, _leader_. Sedangkan aku, kau bisa lihat aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga Tao dan Chen, mereka terluka"

Mimik wajah Suho melunak, "Duizhang kau jangan berpikir seperti itu..", Suho ingin berkata bahwa Kris adalah pemimpin yang baik, tanpanya EXO tidak akan seperti sekarang, tidak seperti dirinya yang lemah ini, yang sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang_ leader._

"Duizhang! Suho hyung!", terdengar seseorang memanggil yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat berlari dari gerbang , disusul Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"OH TUHAN KALIAN!", Suho berhambur berlari ke arah mereka, hatinya membuncah senang melihat kawan-kawannya kembali dengan utuh. Air matanya hampir saja terjatuh.

Suho memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja,syukurlah"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghampiri Kris, Kris hanya tersenyum senang melihat dongsaeng-nya juga kembali dengan selamat.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Tunggu, dimana Luhan-hyung?"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak lebar.

"Loh, Luhan-hyung belum sampai disini?"

Suho menatap Kris dengan ekspresi yang nyaris sama dengan teman-temannya.

"Jangan bercanda kalian! Dimana Luhan?", Kris menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ka-kami kira Luhan hyung sudah sampai disekolah h-hyung", Chanyeol menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol lepas dari cengkeraman Kris.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Luhan yang terpisah oleh kalian, tapi karna Dark-D datang menyerang aku memerintahkannya untuk kabur demi keselamatannya. Aku pikir dia akan pulang kesini atau paling tidak bertemu dengan tim Baekhyun", Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kenapa dia belum juga kembali?", suara Kris terdengar parau. Suho menggengam tangan Kris erat sekedar menenangkannya, lalu ia menatap Kyungsoo mencari jawaban.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kami tidak bertemu lagi dengan Luhan-hyung….", ia berkata pelan. Membuat Suho dan Kris menatap horor.

_"Shit"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aura menyeramkan tersebar disekitar namja satu ini. Mendengar Luhan-hyung NYA adalah satu-satunya yang belum kembali ke sekolah membuat emosinya naik-turun.

"Sehun tenangkanlah dirimu", Suho mencoba mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di pojok dengan tatapan membunuh. Tetapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya, "Jangan hyung, biarkan dia sendiri", Lay mencegah Suho. Dan Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mereka semua _–minus Chen dan Xiumin-_ berkumpul di markas atau yang mereka sebut sebagai _EXO room_. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang belum kembali membuat atmosfer ketegangan memuncak di ruangan ini.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa tidak dari awal dia berada di tim Luhan untuk melindunginya. Dia tidak bisa melindungi malaikatnya, tidak bisa melindungi hyung kesayangannya. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Jongin menutup matanya berkonsentrasi, keringat mengucur deras, ia sudah hampir ambruk jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya. "Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat mata Jongin yang sudah merah. "J-Jongin kau kenapa?"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tidak bisa mencari keberadaan Luhan-hyung. Aku sudah mencoba melacaknya untuk teleportasi tapi-", sekali lagi dia menggeleng frustasi, "Tetap saja tidak terlacak"

"Apa yang kau bilang tidak bisa hah?! Kau..Kau tidak berguna! Masa' kau tidak bisa melacak Luhan-hyung! Kau-", Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Jongin dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Sehun!", teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka tidak menduga maknae mereka akan sebrutal ini.

"Kau pikir aku tidak frustasi? Kau pikir hanya kau yang khawatir? Setidaknya aku berusaha daripada kau hanya bisa diam dan memaki semua orang disini! Kau bahkan tidak pantas berada di samping Luhan-hyung!", Jongin mendorong balik Sehun, tetapi mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin itu membuat Sehun melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Baekhyun menarik Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol menghentikkan Jongin.

"Hati-hati kau berbicara Kim Jongin!"

Tetapi kali ini Jongin membalas pukulannya, membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur. "Kau yang memulai!"

"Sehun Jongin hentikan!", Baekhyun berteriak kalut.

"Tidak! Dia duluan yang mulai!"

"Pembual!"

"Dasar hitam!"

"Cadel!"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN!", Kris menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Hening.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanakan, apa kalian pikir Luhan bisa datang dengan kalian saling pukul dan memaki seperti itu?"

Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Tapi hyung dia duluan yang-"

"Bukan hyung! Dia dulu!"

"CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalian bertengkar lagi", Kris memijat pelipisnya yang mulai tegang akibat perbuatan para dongsaeng-nya ini.

"Satu-satunya cara sekarang adalah aku akan membawa Kansari mencari Luhan dari atas di semua penjuru hutan. Lay kau temani Chen di UKS, dan jangan lupa bawa Tao. Lainnya tetap disini dan jangan pergi kemana-mana", Kris berceramah panjang lebar, ia menatap semua dongsaengnya yang ada di ruangan.

"Tidak, kalian tidak ada yang boleh ikut denganku, Sehun dan Jongin sekalipun", Kris segera berkata sebelum Sehun dan Jongin bisa protes.

"Sekarang semua istirahatlah dulu"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat teh hangat untuk semuanya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang membuat dan BaekYeol sebagai pengganggu.

Lay memapah Tao kembali ke UKS.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, bahkan tidak ada berniat untuk duduk. _'Bagaimana kami istirahat jika Luhan-hyung masih belum kembali?'_ ,pikir mereka dalam hati bersamaan. Sungguh kompak.

Suho menghampiri Kris yang sedang duduk dan membungkuk memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan pelan ia mengelus pundak Kris.

"Duizhang, kau jangan terlalu tegang…"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa…aku gagal?"

Suho tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak gagal sama sekali. Kau tahu, dalam memimpin, dipastikan ada banyak rintangan yang menghadang. Kau pasti bisa, duizhang"

Kris menatap Suho sekilas dan tersenyum, "Apa aku bisa membalikkan nasehatmu itu kepadamu sendiri?"

Mata Suho membelalak, "Ti-tidak soal itu-"

"Argh!", tiba-tiba Kris merasa ada sesuatu menyengat yang memasuki pikirannya.

"Kris-hyung, kau kenapa?", dengan panik Suho memegang erat bahu Kris yang masih jatuh tertunduk.

Kepala Kris berdenyut keras,ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat amat dikenalnya.

**_'Maafkan aku duizhang'_**

_'Lu…..han?'_

**_'Dui..zhang…'_**

Suaranya makin lemah dan…..hilang.

"LUHAN!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang dibawanya. Jongin langsung bertelportasi ke samping Kris, sedangkan Sehun membelalakkan matanya lebar. Suho mencoba membantu Kris berdiri, "Kris ada apa ?", tanyanya dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"Luhan…aku mendengarnya"

Seluruh orang di ruangan itu menelan ludah. Wajah mereka pucat.

"Dia dalam bahaya"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lay harus keluar dari UKS dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Sehun tertidur. Tenang, bukan dengan kekerasan, tetapi dengan kekuatan penyembuh Lay, dia bisa menenangkan orang dan membuatnya tertidur untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya, telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Setelah Kris melaporkan hal tadi, ia makin khawatir, tidak, dia sangat sangat sangat khawatir. Dalam hatinya tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama 'Luhan', tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari malaikatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku membutuhkan kekuatan teleportasimu sehingga aku tidak menyuruh Lay untuk membuatmu tertidur juga", Kris mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi dan mengenakannya.

Jongin menelan ludah sambil menatap Kris. Ia hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak berbicara, ia takut jika ia mengeluarkan suara ia akan sepanik Sehun tadi.

"Aku ikut denganmu", Kris merasakan sebuah tangan menarik ujung jaketnya. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak Suho, kau tetap disini"

"Duizhang", Suho memandang Kris tajam, dan itu membuat Kris tidak bisa menolak keinginan temannya satu itu.

"Baiklah, tetaplah dibelakangku"

Malam itu juga, Kris,Jongin dan juga Suho akan mencari Luhan dengan membawa Kansari. Sedangkan Baekhyun ,Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang akan menjaga anggota sisanya yang sedang berada di UKS.

Jongin menatap bulan yang semakin redup di langit, ia menyadari bahwa hari akan berganti menjadi pagi, dan ia makin khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

_'Hyung, kau ada dimana? Bertahanlah'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kris menempelkan telapak tangannya di leher Kansari, menandakan bahwa mereka sedang berkomunikasi. Mereka bertiga tengah terbang menaiki Kansari untuk mencari Luhan. Kris menghela nafas, seperti ada kabar buruk yang ia dengar dari naga miliknya itu.

"Kansari juga tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan Luhan"

Suho mengelus punggung Jongin pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja Jongin?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedikit khawatir", bohong sekali kau Kim Jongin, kau mengkhawatirkannya hingga hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Mungkin….", Suho menghentikan kata-katanya, terlihat ragu. "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Luhan-hyung…"

Jongin dan Kris bersamaan menunjukkan wajah penuh tanya kepada Suho.

"Maksudku, seperti ada yang menyelubungi atau menghalangi Luhan-hyung untuk dapat kita temukan. Jongin tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya, bahkan Kansari naga sebesar ini tidak dapat merasakan kekuatan Luhan yang harusnya terpancar jelas sebagai salah satu orang terpilih", Suho menjelaskan panjang lebar lalu menambahkan, "Sepertinya ada mantra yang menyelubungi tubuh Luhan"

"Mantra?", Kris menaikkan satu alisnya, sedangkan Jongin masih menatap bingung.

Suho mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya hipotesis-ku saja"

Kris terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Tapi mantra seperti apa dan bagaimana kita bisa menghapus mantra itu?"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk, "Aku juga tidak ada ide"

Jongin yang masih amatir dalam diskusi tentang hal seperti ini hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. _'Andai aku dapat mengetahui cara menemukan Luhan-hyung saat ini juga'_

Tiba-tiba Jongin melihat cahaya putih yang hampir pudar di bawah, "H-HYUNG!", teriak Jongin spontan menarik baju Suho.

"Yah! ada apa Jongin kau mengagetkan kami saja"

"Berhenti hyung! Lihat ada cahaya aneh disana!", Jongin langsung menunjuk ke arah cahaya yang dilihatnya, berbentuk seperti kubah.

"Kansari, berhenti disana", Kris memerintahkan Kansari untuk mendarat ditempat yang ditunjuk Jongin.

Mereka dapat melihat beberapa pohon tumbang dan yang lainnya seperti lepas dari akarnya.

_'Seperti baru saja terjadi pertarungan disini'_, pikir Kris dalam hati.

Suho menapakkan kakinya hati-hati di tanah, disusul Jongin lalu Kris.

"Lihat, banyak bekas sayatan di pohon-pohon sekitar ini, sebenarnya apa yang baru terjadi?", tanya Suho yang tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjawab.

Jongin mendekati kubah seperti mutiara itu, _'Kenapa aku merasa ada hal aneh di dalam situ…'_

"Hyung! Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam kubah ini"

Kris dan Suho mengikuti Jongin mendekati kubah itu. Suho mengangguk lalu menatap Kris, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama", bibir bawahnya bergetar menunjukkan suatu kekhawatiran.

Kris memandang kubah itu kembali, _'Luhan….apakah kau disitu?'_

"GGGRAAAAAH", Kansari mengeluarkan suaranya keras yang membuat Jongin dan Suho terlompat dan sangat terkejut . "H-hyung ada apa dengan Kansari?"

Kris terkekeh kecil, "Tidak apa-apa dia hanya mencari perhatian. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu", Kris berjalan mendekat ke naga nya itu, sekali lagi menempelkan telapak tangannya di badan Kansari. Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan membuat gelombang tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka berdua sendiri.

"K-kau yakin Kansari?"

"…."

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu", ucap Kris tersenyum sambil menepuk Kansari. Kris berbalik pada Jongin dan Suho, "Kansari bilang dia akan mencoba menghancurkan kubah itu"

"Bisakah?"

"Tidak tahu jika belum dicoba kan? Sekarang kita menjauh saja dari sini, biarkan Kansari membereskan ini"

Jongin dan Suho hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ikut terkena api Kansari.

Kansari terlihat sudah mulai membuka mulutnya, lalu menyemburkan api merah dari situ. Jongin sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Meski mereka sudah menjauh tapi hawa panasnya masih sangat terasa.

Suho menghela nafas kecewa. Kubah itu masih tetap utuh dan tidak ada perubahan. Tetapi Kansari menyiapkan semburan api yang kedua.

"Lebih mundur lagi", Kris mengarahkan Jongin dan Suho untuk semakin menjauh, karena ia tahu untuk yang kedua ini akan lebih panas.

Dan benar saja Kansari menyemburkan Api ungu dari mulutnya. Kris berdiri didepan Suho, menyembunyikan tubuh Suho yang notabene lebih kecil darinya itu di balik punggungnya. Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan punggung lengan bawahnya, mencoba melindungi wajahnya dari hawa panas api itu. "Ugh"

Suho yang menyadari bahwa mereka bisa-bisa terluka karena hawa panas ini langsung memutuskan untuk berbuat sesuatu.

Kris merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyelubungi tubuhnya saat ini.

Biru. Ini tidak panas lagi.

Ia dapat melihat warna biru di sekitarnya.

"Suho?"

Suho tersenyum, ia sedang menggambar sebuah lingkaran di udara, membuat gelembung air muncul yang kini telah menyelubungi mereka bertiga. "_Better_?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Terimakasih hyung"

Kris mendengar suara ledakan kecil dan retakan. Sepertinya Kansari telah berhasil memecahkan kubah itu. "Hebat Kansari!"

Mereka bertiga langsung saja berlari mendekati kubah itu lagi. Tetapi masih ada asap tebal disana-sini bekas semburan api Kansari.

"Uhuk..andai ada Sehun disini..uh", Suho mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya, mencoba mengurangi asap yang menyerang.

"Kansari!"

Dengan satu hitungan Kansari mengibaskan sayapnya sekali, membuat asap tebal itu tertiup pergi.

Dengan masih dengan pandangan terbatas Jongin melihat sesuatu di dalam kubah itu. Ia mendekat satu langkah lagi.

Rambut itu.

Sekali lagi ia langkahkan kaki, tangannya gemetar.

Tangan itu.

TAP.

Jongin berhenti, dan begitupun detak jantungnya.

Jatuh terduduk, Jongin jatuh terduduk. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan wajah orang yang ditemukannya terkapar dalam kubah tersebut. "H-hyung….."

"Jongin apa yang kau temuka-", Suho dan Kris baru saja masuk ke dalam kubah dan melihat Jongin sudah terduduk didalam sana.

"Hyung….", Jongin mengangkat kepala Luhan dan memeluknya. "HYUNG BANGUN HYUNG!"

"Oh- astaga Luhan-hyung!", Suho ikut berteriak dan berlari ke arah Jongin yang sedang mendekap Luhan. Ia langsung melihat darah di sekitar perut Luhan, dengan segera ia menempelkan kedua jarinya di leher Luhan. Desahan lega keluar dari mulut Suho. "Luhan-hyung masih hidup, tetapi kekuatan nadi nya sangat kecil, jika tidak segera ditolong….."

Jongin makin mendekap Luhan erat, "Luhan-hyung kau tidak boleh pergi…..", gumam Jongin pelan. Suho yang melihat itu mencelos sakit. "K-kris", Suho menoleh ke arah Kris dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,menahan tangis. Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita bawa dia pulang, sekarang juga", tidak bisa dipungkiri mata Kris juga menyiratkan sejuta kekhawatiran, tapi dia harus tenang, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Suho hendak membantu Jongin membawa Luhan, tapi langsung ditepis oleh Jongin. "Biar aku saja hyung", Jongin bangkit sambil membawa Luhan _bridal-style._

Sebelum beranjak dari situ, Kris melihat sesuatu di tanah tempat dekat ditemukannya Luhan tadi. Sebilah pisau kecil. _'Pisau?'_, ia bertanya-tanya tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil pisau itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hyung apa Kansari tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit!", ucap Jongin kesal dengan nada gemetarnya.

Kris hanya memberikan _death-glare_ pada Jongin.

"Kansari sudah terbang dengan kecepatannya yang tertinggi Jongin-ah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai", jawab Suho mewakili Kris.

Benar saja, di pandangan mereka sekarang sudah terlihat bangunan gedung sekolah tempat markas mereka.

"GRRRRAAAAH", Kansari mengaum keras ketika tiba-tiba di sekitar situ terjadi badai dan angin besar. Karena terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, tubuh Kansari menjadi tidak seimbang dan sedikit oleng akibat terkena angin tadi.

"Kansari bertahanlah!"

Mereka heran dengan cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis seperti ini.

Jongin memeluk Luhan erat sambil menyeimbangkan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh dari badan Kansari. Kris menggenggam tangan Suho erat karena yang satu itu hampir saja terlempar kebawah.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Mereka tersadar, bahwa sumber badai ini berasal dari tempat tujuan mereka.

_EXO Senior High School._

* * *

TBC


End file.
